Who Said Swimming Wasn't Sexy?
by obsessedwithleviheichou
Summary: Levi and Eren are both on an all boy's swim team. Fluff, later smut, humor, and a little bit of angst that all ties into the pros and cons of swimming. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This was it, the first day of his new swim team. The tall, brown haired boy smiled as he walked into the pool building. Inside, the air smelled of mold, sweat, and chlorine. He breathed in the heavenly scent and walked into the locker room hoping to find some of his new teammates.  
"EREN!" He heard from behind him. Eren turned around to have a shorter blonde boy smash into him.  
"Armin! You made it on the team!" Eren excitedly said as he hugged his childhood best friend. Armin laughed.  
"Of course I made it. Nobody can do backstroke like me!"  
Eren laughed and nodded, and motioned to the locker rooms.  
"Actually Eren, I gotta go buy some new goggles. Mine broke the other day, I'll meet up with you in there."  
"Oh sure, that sounds fine. I think we have dry land today first to meet everyone, so I'm just going to put my equipment and stuff in there."  
Armin nodded and walked the opposite direction. Eren sighed to himself. [I hope these guys are nice. I'm not sure if the girls and boys practice together. Anyway, girls aren't really my thing.] Snapping out of his train of thought, Eren walked closer to the locker room door, when it abruptly opened, and the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen in his life stood right before him.  
"Oh uh, sorry." Eren stammered, trying to not focus on the shorter, shirtless, black haired boy in front of him. The latter gave Eren a pitied look, and retorted,  
"So you're the new kid, Eren right?"  
Eren's large green eyes shot open. [He already knows my name?]  
"Yeah, that would be correct! How do you know my name already?" Eren said, nervously scratching the back of his head. The male in front of him arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow up in confusion.  
"There's lots of talk around here about new kids. Heard you were good at breaststroke."  
"Yeah I guess you could say that... It's my favorite stroke."  
The shorter made a tsk sound.  
"You'll fit in nicely with all these pansies who hate to work hard."  
Eren cocked his head.  
"Do they not work hard?"  
"They work hard, but they don't choose the hard strokes."  
The black haired made a pity face at the brown haired.  
"Oi, Eren, get out of my way." He said abruptly.  
[He said my name... Why is my heart beating so fast?]  
Eren moved out of the way, so the short boy could walk past. His back was beautiful and perfectly sculpted.  
"H-hey! Wait! What's your name?" Eren called from the door.  
The kid turned around and looked at Eren with scrutinizing eyes.  
"Levi. Don't wear it out."  
"Levi..." Eren repeated under his breath.

Levi walked out of the hallway into the swim shop to pick up a new kick board. He opened the door to run into another new kid. Levi groaned.  
"Move." He snorted. The blonde boy had a terrified look on his face and moved completely to one side to let Levi through the door. Once Levi passed him, he shot out of the door and into the locker room.  
"Those new filthy brats think they own this place." He scoffed under his breath, as he picked out a green kick board. [i wonder what color kick board that new kid Eren has... I wonder if he has green too.] Levi thought. [Wait, why am I thinking about him?] he thought again, as he took out money to purchase his new kick board. Walking out the door, he heard his coach whistle at them, and then yelled for them to be outside in 3 minutes. Levi rushed back into the locker room.

"Alright you filthy scum, I am Pixis, your coach, and you'll do exactly as I say." Eren glanced over to his right, where Armin was. He looked utterly terrified, his blue eyes open wide. Eren glanced over to his left to see his other teammates when he immediately locked eyes with the short, black haired hottie. [He's looking at me] Eren thought to himself as he averted his gaze back to Coach P. The brown haired boy glanced over once more to see that Levi was indeed, still staring at him. However, this time Levi looked away first. Eren looked down at the ground as he felt his cheeks burning up. [Why does that guy have to be so cool?]  
"JAEGER."  
Eren's head shot up.  
"Yes?"  
"Jaeger, I don't know what disgusting things you're fantasizing about back there, but you need to get your head in the game and participate like all the other little pieces of crap here. You can think about your girlfriend later."  
"Uh, yes sir." Eren said as he got down into push up position. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he'd heard someone laughing. His face went bright red and his whole body felt hot. [I kinda want to go home now...] he thought to himself as he went down and up in pushups with the rest of the boys.

Soon, the boys smelt like testosterone and pure sweat. It was time for them to start swimming. The pool was indoors, so the boys just stripped down in the locker room. Eren was just minding his own business, stripping down, when he felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his skull. He gingerly turned around to see a very sweaty Levi staring at him.  
"Do you need anything?" Eren asked. Levi just averted his gaze and pulled down his sweatpants. Eren's eyes widened at the sight of what he saw.

A legskin.

[He's got a leg skin. A legskin.] Eren thought to himself as his heart rate sped up. Those were his favorite types of swim suits ever, and this kid had one. He looked away because he felt his cheeks become hot.  
Levi arched one eyebrow again and did his trademark death stare at Eren. He quickly undressed and walked out of the locker room to avoid any more suspicious stares from the others, (It seemed Armin had caught on) and it was beginning to feel like changing had taken too long for comfort. Eren picked one of the 12 long course lanes to swim in, and dropped his equipment bag. The other boys soon followed.  
Armin gave Eren a suspicious glance while the boys were waiting for their first set. Eren just shrugged his shoulders and focused on Coach P.  
"Alright you filthy scum. I'm going to assign you lane partners, because all this year we have the full pool for practices. And only two of you get a lane, you hear me?"  
The boys nodded.  
"I'm going to place you based on this method, that proves working compatibility. I want you all to shout out a number, from one to 100. And there should be at least two people who choose the same number. The two pansies who choose the same number will be paired in a lane together."  
Armin nodded at Eren, but Eren had other plans. He eyed the boy with the black undercut and did a few mental checks beforehand.  
[He's scary, intimidating, but he has a strong work ethic. I'd assume he'd pick the luckiest number.]  
"Alright boys, are you ready? Go!"  
Numbers rang out from every boy's mouth, but two numbers rang out loud and clear. They were both 7, and surprise surprise, It was Eren and Levi. Eren mentally gave himself a brofist as coach P addressed them.  
"Jaeger and Rivaille. Interesting combo. Hopefully you two will be complimentary. You guys take lane 7, middle of the pool."  
Levi shot Eren a bored stare and Eren's face turned a light shade of pink. Eren could feel Armin's glare from his other side as he picked up his equipment bag and put it down in lane 7, right next to Levi's.  
"Also, 5 minutes whatever you want warm up. I suggest social kick to get to know your lane partner."  
Levi took out his green kick board and noticed it was almost the color of Eren's eyes. Eren quickly looked down at Levi's feet and picked up his own kick board which was just simple black.  
"Uhh..." Eren started as Levi hopped in the water and began furiously kicking across the 50 meter pool.  
Eren jumped in behind him and started kicking as well, trying to catch up to him. Kicking was easy for him, since he was tall, so he caught up to Levi in no time. However, he realized that this pissed Levi off. The shorter boy started kicking faster , and sprinted to the other wall where he stopped to wait for Eren.  
"You have a lot to learn if you're going to be in a lane with me." He coldly told Eren. He jumped off of the wall and began to dolphin kick faster than Eren had ever seen anyone kick in his life. Eren kicked simple freestyle as fast as he could, but he couldn't match Levi's speed. He soon realized that NOBODY on the swim team was as fast as "Rivaille".

Unfortunately, Levi and Eren were the only two boys to not finish the set yet, because the shorter boy kept scolding Eren on kicking the wrong way, and pulling wrong, and everything wrong. It was driving Eren crazy. Finally, he just told Levi to stop, and Levi gave him a bewildered look.  
"Oh, sorry. I thought you might want to actually become a better swimmer." Levi matter of factly stated. Eren just sighed.  
"At this point I'm only interested in getting out of here. I have a carpool."  
Levi nodded.  
"Do you carpool with that weird blonde kid?"  
"Armin? Yeah."  
Levi nodded.  
"We only have a 100 left. Do it to your liking."  
Eren just did it simple freestyle again, because he was physically and mentally exhausted from Levi's concerns. Once they finished Levi pushed out of the pool and Eren once again got to see the wonder that was Levi Rivaille's legskin.  
"Looking at my ass, brat?" Levi asked, whipping around. Eren's face turned ruby red.  
"No! I just really like legskins. They're my favorite type of competition suit and I've never seen someone wear one to practice." He replied, shaking a little bit. Levi "hmph-ed" and walked into the locker room.  
[this is going to be a long season]

"Oi, Eren." Levi casually yelled from across the locker room.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's your phone number?"  
Eren's heart skipped a beat.  
"Why do you need it?"  
"If you don't want my help then, fine don't give me yours. But I thought maybe if you had any questions on how real athletes swim, you could text me."  
Eren quickly went and picked up his iPhone from his bag. His was a white iPhone 4, with dents and cracks all over it. He shuffled over to Levi (he was wearing a towel) and handed him the phone.  
"Here, type yours in so I can just text you if I need anything. I'll make sure to say it's Eren."  
Levi just stared at the hunk of metal.  
"No way in hell I'm touching that." Rivaille said.  
"Well fine just tell me yours and ill type it in."  
"No thanks. Just give me yours."  
Eren sighed.  
"Fine, where's your phone?"  
Levi picked up his sleek, black iPhone 5 up from its special container in his swim bag.  
"Alright kid, what's your number."  
Eren gave over his cell phone number to the black haired boy.  
"I'll text it to make sure you gave me the right number." He said, his voice full of suspicion.  
"Why would I give you the wrong number?"  
Levi paused.  
"Just because. Maybe you didn't want to talk to me or something, not that I care anyway. This will be for swimming advice ONLY."  
Eren nodded as his phone's tattered screen lit up.  
"Okay I saved you as a contact. Is just "Levi" okay?"  
Levi nodded.  
"Okay cool. Well, Armin is waiting so I gotta go."

And without a second word Eren left the locker room.  
Levi looked down at his phone to see the name "Eren Jaeger" in his contacts. And in the first time in a year, he smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys, Armin and Eren, sat down on the floor of Eren's room. It looked like any other boy's room, it was blue and simple, and not really organized.  
Armin decided it was time to break the silence.  
"Hey, we need to talk."  
"Yeah sure. How'd you like practice today Armin?"  
Armin sighed.  
"We don't need to talk about that, but it was fine. Eren, have you ever thought about... Boys?"  
Eren arched an eyebrow. Such a familiar gesture by now, with how much Levi did it.  
"Boys?"  
"Yes, boys. Like, uhh, hmm..."  
Eren knew what Armin was going to say already.  
"Armin Arlert I'm not fricken gay. Okay?" Eren spat quickly as he looked in the other direction.  
"Well... I saw the way you looked at that guy at swim practice... And, I've just never seen you look at someone like that." Armin said, a little flustered. He had been wondering about himself lately, girls just didn't seem all that attractive.  
"No way Armin. I'm not gay. I may not have a girlfriend but there's no way I want to have a *boyfriend*."  
"Well I mean, whether or not you consciously say it, your body seems to be reacting to that guy. You were blushing so much, and you looked so happy when you picked that other number." Armin made the last part of the sentence hurt. They had promised to stay together this swim season and Eren had already broken it.  
"It's not because I like that guy, it's because... Uh... He's interesting I guess. And I need some new friends."  
Armin didn't look convinced.  
"Listen, if you ever need to talk, just ask me. I'll listen okay?"  
Eren laughed and hugged Armin.  
"I know who I can count on, don't worry. You're still my best friend and always will be."  
Armin just smiled. Although it hurt him, he understood that him and Eren would only be friends, and nothing more. Anyway, he couldn't possibly compare to the black haired hottie could he?  
"Do you want anything to drink? I'm feeling like I should go down and get a Dr Pepper or something."  
"Nah, I'm fine. I'm not too thirsty right now, but thanks!"  
With that Eren left the room.  
*buzz*  
"What the...?" Armin said as he looked around. The sound came from Eren's cell phone he had left on the floor. "Levi" flashed on the screen. _Should I open it?_ Armin thought to himself as he reached for the phone. He heard footsteps though, and the screen went black, so he laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling.  
"Okay I got some Dr Pepper, so we are all good." Eren said laughing as he took his spot on the carpet. _Should I tell him his phone buzzed?_ Armin thought to himself. _Better not... He might get defensive. _  
The boys continued to talk throughout the night until it was around 11:30 at night, and Armin headed home. He was Eren's next door neighbor, so he could easily stay over as long as he wanted. It was Friday night though, and they both knew staying up late before a 7 AM Saturday practice was not a good idea.  
Once he had watched Armin walk home, Eren sprinted back upstairs. He grabbed his phone and put it on his desk, and opened his laptop computer.  
It was time for some hardcore Facebook stalking.  
Not that he was even sure Levi was into that kinda stuff anyway.  
*buzz* *buzz*  
Eren flipped over his phone (he usually always left it screen down), and saw that there were 3 messages from Levi. Eren's heart started beating faster. He opened the messages.  
_"Is this Eren?" _  
_"If it's not Eren I'm going to kill him tomorrow." _  
_"Eren you brat answer your damn phone."_  
Eren laughed. _He's so bad mouthed for being so tiny and cute_. He thought to himself. Wait, what did he just think? _Did I really just say... 'Cute'?_ He slid back in his desk chair with his eyes wide.  
_What if Armin is right? What if I'm gay?_ He thought to himself, as he put his head in his hands and leaned down like someone with an extreme hangover.  
*buzz*  
He slid open the lock on the screen.  
_"Practice time is at 7 AM tomorrow. Don't be late idiot, I have things to teach you."_  
Eren wanted so badly to reply, but instead he left the messages and texted Armin.  
_"Yo Armin um about what u were talking about earlier do u actually think I'm gay or was it just the way I was acting around that guy"_  
Eren hit send. In less than 10 seconds he saw the little bubble with the dots, which meant Armin was formulating a response.  
_"I don't think you're gay. I was just saying that because I've never seen you look at anyone like that. Don't worry, I won't spread it around."_  
Eren sighed and smiled.  
_"Thx man"_  
_"No problem :)"_ was Armin's response. Eren laughed. It was so like Armin to type so perfectly and add emojis. _Should I reply to Levi?_ Eren asked himself. He didn't want to see overly eager... Although Levi was the one who was being an annoyance.  
_"Yah I'll be there at 7_" was Eren's reply. Little did he know was that Levi had be sitting by his phone since the first message, waiting for Eren's response.  
_"Jaeger answer me when I text you."_ Came another response. Eren glanced quizzically at the phone.  
"_Srry my friend was over an we were doing stuff I didn't have my phone" _  
_"Well keep it with you." _  
_"Kk"_  
And then the messages stopped. Eren couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed, but he knew it was too late to look for "Levi Rivaille" on Facebook. He closed his computer and went to sleep.

Eren smacked his desk randomly to look for his cell phone that was blaring music into his ears. He located the device and snoozed the alarm. Suddenly the boy shot up in bed.  
"I have swim practice!" He thought out loud as he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get his swimsuit on. His hair was really messy, but he was just going to swim anyway so he didn't see how it mattered.  
Running down the stairs, he looked out the window to see that Armin's mom was already in the driveway. "Shoot." He said out loud again as he put a piece of toast in his mouth and ran out the door.  
He opened the car door and hopped into the back seat. Thankfully the pool wasn't far.  
Not so thankfully, Armin and Armin's mom were both morning people, and that was difficult for Eren, being a night person himself.  
"So Eren, dear, how do you like the swim team? Are the boys nice to you and my little Armin?"  
"Mom please. Eren is not a morning person at all."  
"No it's fine Armin. Yeah the boys are nice and the team is really elite. The sets we had yesterday were pretty hard."  
"Yeah it's really a great team though."  
With those two statements said, Eren actually fell back asleep. He was only woken when he realized that Armin was carrying him out of the car. He shook out of Armin's arms and started running towards the building. He looked back at Armin to see an expensive black Porsche pull into a parking spot. Who got out?  
Levi Rivaille.  
Eren stood there with his mouth open as he locked eyes with the familiar black haired boy. Eren gulped. They just stood there, staring at each other, until Armin grabbed Eren's arm forcefully.  
"Stop staring at him with that stupid toast in your mouth and get inside."  
Eren grabbed the toast out of his mouth and ate it quickly, heading straight into the locker room to get changed. They had dry land after practice today. He quickly changed out of his shorts and t-shirt and headed out to the deck, where the rest of his team was waiting.  
"There's Eren." A boy named Jean said. Everyone turned and looked. Eren smiled.  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."  
Coach Pixis did not find this amusing however, and once Armin was out of the locker room too, the two boys were sentenced to push up position for 10 minutes.  
_Levi is outside... Why doesn't he just come in?_ Eren thought to himself as all the blood was rushing to his head. The rest of the boys were already doing warm up, and Armin and Eren were forced to stay in this humiliating position for another 4 minutes. And Levi was nowhere to be seen still.  
"Jaeger!" He heard a gruff voice.  
"Yes coach P?"  
"Where's your lane partner? Where is Rivaille?"  
"I don't know, I don't babysit him." Eren spat of his mouth. Why did everyone assume he knew where Rivaille was? First Armin, now coach p?  
Coach P bent down to Eren's level.  
"You just earned an extra 10 minutes for being a jack wagon."  
Eren's mouth hung agape as he stressed about the situation. Armin was almost done, and he'd be plank-positioning for another 12 minutes.  
"Sorry Coach." Levi said as he took the small amount of space In between Armin and Eren, plank positioning as well. Armin looked at Eren, and Eren at Armin trying to figure out what happened.  
"Rivaille, care to explain why you were late?"  
Levi looked up, unamused.  
"No."  
"Rivaille, we keep you on this team because you keep the others in line. We don't keep you for your spectacular social skills."  
"Good to know."  
"You got 15 minutes down there. Actually, no, just be done when that idiot Jaeger is done."  
"What'd he do?"  
"I did nothing." Eren interjected. He didn't want Levi to find out that he had called knowing the black haired boy's whereabouts "babysitting".  
"Oh-ho, jaeger, you've earned yourself another 5 minutes. That means another five minutes for your friend over there too." Eren heard Levi "tsk" under his breath. He shook his head and just sighed, making no further comments.  
He felt someone staring. He glanced to his right to see Levi focusing on the ground, his muscles twitching to hold his body weight. And yes, he had the legskin on.  
_How can he be that muscular?_ Eren thought in awe as he watched Levi's arms twitch and his veins started to appear. They were only 3 minutes into the new 15- minute sentence as well. He groaned to himself.  
"I told you not to be late you idiot" Levi whispered to Eren.  
"I was only 2 minutes late. You were like 10 minutes late!"  
"Oh so you were waiting for me?" Levi snickered. Eren's face turned red.  
"N-no, I wasn't. I was asked where you were though."  
"Ah yes coach P likes to believe our lane partners are our best friends, regardless of how we actually feel about them." Levi put extra emphasis on that last part of the sentence and it pissed Eren off.  
"I told him I wasn't your babysitter, and he got mad at me."  
Levi got quiet.  
"What did you say Jaeger?"  
"He asked if I knew where you were, and I said no, I wasn't your babysitter."  
Levi looked mildly pissed at this point. He stopped talking and once again focused on holding perfect form. Sweat was beading from Eren's hairline as it dropped to the pool deck and made a small wet mark. Levi moved further to the other side, now that Armin was gone.  
Sooner than expected, the whole practice was over with. The sets that day weren't too bad, and the dry land just consisted of running. Eren loved to run, if he hasn't become a swimmer he would have done track. He ran faster than all of the other boys in the mile run, except Rivaille, who seemed skilled in everything. Eren just rolled his eyes as Levi copped that usual unamused face.  
"Hey, Eren! Why'd you start running faster?" Armin said as he ran up to Eren.  
"I thought we were going to finish the mile together?" He asked.  
"Sorry Armin, I got preoccupied. My competitive streak came through. You still got third though!" Armin gave him a pissed look. Eren looked down.  
"After practice lets go to that coffee shop on the corner and we need to have a discussion about this."  
"Alright. I need to get some things off my chest anyway Armin." Eren said as he started walking towards the building again to grab his things.  
"Jaeger." He heard from behind him. It didn't sound like coach P, Armin, or Levi.  
It was Jean.  
"Eren Jaeger! Did you run track before this?"  
"No, I've never ran track. I just really like to run, especially when I'm angry." Eren shook his head.  
"Well, that was really impressive. Your friend Armin did great too."  
"Thanks Jean." Eren said as he walked into the building to get his stuff. _Everyone seems to be so friendly here..._

When Armin and Eren exited the building, Eren caught a glance of Levi sitting in his black Porsche, looking at his phone. Eren suddenly had a strong urge to look at his own phone, but he decided against it because Armin was giving him a look. _So Levi is older than me..._ Eren thought. _He's gotta be at least 16 then, to have his license._ Soon, Eren's dad pulled up and the boys got into the car. Armin had actually brought clothes, because the two were planning on hanging out later anyway. And plus, Armin didn't mind showering at Eren's house. So Eren's dad just brought them to Eren's house.

"Armin you can shower first. I don't feel like showering quite yet."  
"Oh, okay if that's alright with you."  
"Yeah sure it's fine."  
So Armin showered first, leaving Eren alone. He thought about how he was going to bring this up to Armin. "So Armin... I've been thinking... If I was gay, would you be creeped out?" He practiced to himself. _No no, not that way._ He figured it would be better to just leave it unless something came up.  
Armin arrived in Eren's room shortly after, and it was Eren's turn.  
"Uh Eren, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you know why that guy came between us when we were doing planks?"  
Eren thought for a moment.  
"Actually, I have no idea. I guess it was just convenient."  
"Oh." Was Armin's only response. Eren grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower.

When Eren came out of the bathroom, and went into his room, he saw Armin looking at his phone. His eyes shot open instinctively, and he rushed down to grab his phone from Armin, but Armin pulled it away.  
"Your conversation with "Levi Rivaille" is pretty interesting you know." Armin said, sounding a little bit hurt.  
"Huh?" Eren responded as he took a hold on his phone.  
"Jaeger."  
"Oi, Jaeger."  
"We need to talk."  
"Fine then, don't."  
"I don't give a crap anyway."  
"See you on Monday."  
"Or sooner."  
"Dammit, did that send?"  
"Never mind."

Eren's mouth was open in awe. _Why is he such an annoying texter?_ Armin frowned at Eren.  
"Are you not telling me something?"  
"Armin! Did I reply to any of those messages? No!"  
"But he sent them... And he send a bunch. Why would he do that? Because he likes you. And you like him."  
"Armin, you're being ridiculous. I don't like that guy. He's just my assigned lane partner, and he said he'd give me some tips on swimming. That's all!" [Well, frick, there goes my chance to tell him I might be gay.]  
Armin sighed.  
"Fine. I give up. Let's go get some coffee."

Levi sat on the couch, waiting for his phone to buzz. Or to see the triple dots. But it never happened, and as he waited longer he just got more and more sure that Eren Jaeger might not be the kid that Levi Rivaille might have possibly fallen for.  
He got up and paced his bedroom. He decided it would be best to go and grab some *decaf* coffee. He reminded himself of the decaf part while snapping his wrist with a rubber band. _Levi, we don't need to go down that road again._

"Uh, yeah I'll take an iced venti quad shot caramel macchiato." Eren said as he ordered his favorite drink from the corner shop. Armin just ordered a hot chocolate, as he didn't like the bitterness of coffee. They sat down at their favorite table by the front window.  
"So Eren, can we talk about something kinda personal?"  
"Armin no. I am not telling you about my dreams again."  
"No no, um, I just needed to tell you something."  
"Sure, what?"  
"Some boys on the swim team said that they all think that Levi is gay." Eren didn't look phased.  
"Ahem, what I mean Is that if you hang around him a lot, people are going to get the wrong idea."  
"So?" Eren responded looking out the window.  
"It doesn't matter to me what people think anyway." He continued,  
"They know me for me, not for which gender I'm romantically involved with."  
Armin breathed in heavily.  
"So you're saying you like boys."  
Eren paused. He looked at Armin, straight in the eyes.  
"I think so." Armin's eyes widened to a whole new level.  
"What does it feel like?"  
"Well, see, when I see Levi my heart flutters... It's weird. And then I get all nervous, and my face gets hot, and I've never felt like this with anyone before. So I'm starting to suspect that I might have things for boys."  
Armin opened his mouth to talk when Eren grabbed his wrist, starling him.  
"Oh my gosh. Look who it is."  
Of course, of all people to show up, it was Levi. He was dressed in tight white jeans and a black v-neck shirt.  
Armin elbowed Eren.  
"So what do you think of those white pants, eh?" Eren smacked Armin on the back of the head.  
"I don't have perverted feelings you idiot." Actually, Eren was wondering about that, because those white pants really did highlight Levi's assets.  
Eren quickly took his coffee and went to sit at a secluded table near the back of the coffee shop. They small talked for a little while, but Armin could tell Eren was preoccupied looking at Levi. Specifically his legs. Which disturbed Armin a whole lot.  
"Say Armin, how do you think I'd look in a legskin?"  
Armin's face got red.  
"Umm I'm sure you'd look fine in it."  
"No I mean, if you were gay, and saw me in a legskin, would you like it?"  
Armin's face burned even more.  
"Uh, probably?"  
"I might order one."  
Armin's eyes widened again.

"The usual." Levi said to the barista, as she scribbled some things on a cup and handed it off to the next person. Levi paid with his credit card and took a seat in the table In front of Eren and Armin. He didn't seem to notice the two, and his back was facing them while sitting. The barista came and gave him his coffee and Eren strained to see it.  
"It says he got a decaf Americano mixed with coffee (dark roast) decaf instead of the usual water. Who gets that much coffee and gets it decaf?"  
Armin already knew what was up.  
"Do you see the rubber band on his right wrist?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"That's usually what ex-addicts do to keep themselves going clean."  
Eren understood then. _So he struggled with a caffeine addiction?_ He had thought the stoic boy would have had more self-control than to let himself spiral into the world of legal stimulants. _Maybe I'll ask him about it sometime._  
Eren whipped out his phone and texted Levi,  
"Hey turn around"  
He heard the familiar buzz of the iPhone, and soon enough Levi was reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. He looked at it, but he didn't look back. He simply turned off the screen and continued to stare straight ahead.  
_Idiot._ Eren thought to himself as he sipped on his coffee. Armin's watch beeped.  
"Aww man, I gotta get home for my clarinet lesson. "  
"Alright let me finish my coffee and we can go." Eren sipped the last bit of his coffee. Armin said he needed to be back immediately, so he started to the door before Eren. Eren followed behind, heading for the trash can when he passed *the table*. Levi's table. He felt an unfamiliar poke to his side, and then he felt something go into his back pocket. Eren turned around to see Levi looking at him. No words were spoken, but Levi suggestively raised his eyebrows at Eren. Eren raised one eyebrow and cocked his head, expecting explanation, but instead Rivaille picked up his coffee cup in the weirdest way possible and drank from it without another word. Feeling dismissed, he walked to the trash can and out of the store. The part of his side where he was poked was burning and he felt warm all over. His face was probably bright red, and he couldn't get Levi's expression out of his mind. He reached into his back pocket to Find a slip of paper,  
"You should have saved me a seat you idiot."

Some notes: I am a competitive swimmer, and yes, caffeine addiction is_ really_ bad for athletes. To the point where we could get seriously injured and sick from consuming too much/not enough caffeine. Also, swimmers like things fast, so expect a lot of relationship progression soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

~~~

"Rivaille one, Jaeger zero." Levi chuckled to himself as he checked his phone again. No new messages. Not to worry, he didn't expect to be texted after that. He probably confused the poor boy. He sipped at his coffee, and looked out the window.  
_[This is going to be a great season]_

~~~

Eren awoke with a groan. Sunday morning always came too early for him. He rolled over in his bed, and instinctively grabbed his phone.  
2 unread messages.  
It was only 11 am, who could already be up?  
Armin.  
_ "Hey Eren, do you want to go to the amusement park today?"  
"It's okay if you don't, I just thought it would be fun."  
_ Eren nodded and decided it would be a good idea.  
_ "Sure when?"_  
Armin didn't reply quickly so Eren went down to get some breakfast.  
He picked up a pop tart and put it in the toaster when his phone buzzed again.  
It was Levi this time. Eren smiled to himself.  
_"Oi, Jaeger, do you have anything going on today?"_ Was the message on his screen. Eren thought about it... He had already told Armin "maybe".  
"_Not sure yet what r u thinkin" Eren replied to Levi. His heart was racing as he saw the triple dots.  
"I was thinking we could go to the pool today, I have some techniques to show you."  
"What time"  
"Around 1. I'll come pick you up."  
"Let me ask"  
"Alright"_  
Eren shouted downstairs,  
"Hey dad, can I go places with friends today?"  
"Sure, be back by 11."  
Eren eagerly texted Levi back,  
_ "Yeah sure 1 sounds fine"  
_ Less than 2 seconds later,  
_ "Great. Just don't irritate me."_  
Eren smiled. He'd have to text Armin back of course.  
_ "Hey Armin, sorry, but we can go to the amusement park tomorrow can't we? Something came up."  
_ Armin didn't respond right away so Eren assumed it was fine. He went back up to his room to get his things ready. 1 o'clock could not have taken longer to come around.

~~~

Levi sat in the driver's seat of his black Porsche in his own driveway. _[Forgot to ask Jaeger where he lives.]_ He quickly texted him, asking for his address, and Eren surprisingly answered quickly. He put his phone down on the passenger seat and headed off_. [I used to know a guy who lived in this neighborhood, well my parents did. They did a case for him once.]  
_

Eren eagerly waited in his room, glancing out the window every once in a while. It was only 12:55, he shouldn't expect Levi to arrive this early. But, the familiar form of the expensive black car showed up outside of his house and Levi hopped out of the driver's side. He was wearing black gym shorts and a white v-neck shirt this time and his hair looked thoroughly brushed. Eren thought he looked really nice.  
*ding dong*  
"Eren, your friend is here." Eren's dad called from his office.  
"Bye dad!" Eren called as he grabbed his bags and opened the door. Levi stared at him, then turned around to go to his car. He got into the driver's side, and Eren hopped into the passenger side. Their ride to the pool was filled with an awkward silence that neither of them wanted to break. Levi didn't turn on music either, so Eren just looked out the window the whole time.  
When they arrived at the pool, there was nobody there except their car and one other car. The boys jumped out of the car, grabbed their equipment, and headed inside the building.

~~~

In the locker rooms, Levi tossed Eren a plastic bag with a swimsuit in it.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"It's a leg skin. Put it on, I want to watch your technique with it on." Eren's face lit up at the thought of finally being able to wear a leg skin again. He hadn't worn one since last summer, at the championships for 14 and unders. He was 15 now though, and he hadn't gotten his new suit in the mail. He went to a stall to change when Levi stopped him.  
"Embarrassed of something?" The shorter boy asked, slightly smirking. Eren shook his head, not understanding the suggestive gesture completely.  
"Nah I just prefer to change in stalls is all."  
Levi's face returned to its normal expressionless expression.  
"Fine. I'll be on deck. Tell me how it fits, it might be a little tight. I see you're..." Levi looked Eren up and down.  
"A little bit taller than me." He finished, with a tsk. He walked out of the locker rooms after that, leaving Eren to change by himself.

Eren walked out of the locker room stiffly, the legskin was extremely tight on him. It would take a little while to get used to, but he figured he could make do with what Levi had given him.  
"Looks alright. A little small but you'll be fine." Levi commented as he grabbed his goggles out of his bag. He wore a swim cap for normal practice, but evidently this wouldn't be a normal practice so he just let his undercut go natural in the water. Eren decided he would do the same.  
"No cap?" Eren asked Levi. Levi just stared at him.  
"Do you think I'm a freaking retard Jaeger? Do you think I'd wear a swim cap when I don't have to?"  
"Jeez... I just asked. Don't be so foul mouthed all the time." Eren said, acting pissed. He actually thought it was kinda adorable the way Levi tried to act tougher. Levi's left eye twitched.  
"Get in the water Jaeger. Tell me how it feels with the legskin."  
Eren hopped in the water, sinking all the way down to the bottom of the 12 foot pool before coming back up. He looked Levi dead in the eyes and proclaimed,  
"I feel naked."  
"That's how it's supposed to feel."  
"Yeah I remember the feeling."  
"You can keep that suit you know." Levi said to Eren.  
"You don't use it anymore?"  
"It's too small."  
"How is it too small for you if it's too small for me too?"  
Levi smirked and made no further comment. Eren's eyes suddenly got wide and he gave Levi a surprised face. Levi showed no emotion as usual and just nodded.  
"Let's get to work!"

So for two hours the boys worked on breaststroke and butterfly technique together. As hard as it was for Levi to admit, he had fun. As they were riding back home in his car, Levi popped a question.  
"What do you think of coming back to my place?"  
Eren looked at him in surprise.  
"S-sure. That's fine I guess, my dad just said I had to be home by 11 tonight."  
"Hmm." Levi replied as he turned the opposite way from Eren's house.  
Eren's heart was racing a million miles an hour_. [Oh crap.. What is he thinking? What are we going to do?]  
_For another 15 minutes the two sat in perfect silence. Soon, they turned into a neighborhood with enormous houses. Eren gazed out the window at the beautiful houses, as Levi expertly navigated through the confusing streets. They finally came upon a huge house settled in the corner.  
"This is my house Jaeger. Don't screw it up."  
"Do you live alone?"  
Levi paused.  
"Sometimes. My parents don't really do much with me, they're both international lawyers."  
Eren nodded in understanding. Levi had already started towards the front door with his keys in hand. He unlocked the lock and yelled that he was home. No response.  
"Mm, they're out I guess." Was his reply to the situation. Eren's heartbeat sped up even faster. Levi started up the stairs as Eren gazed upon all the expensive furnishings in Levi's house.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Oh yeah, definitely."  
Levi led Eren up two flights of stairs, and then into a closet that had a third set of stairs. Levi lived on the third floor of this enormous house, which included a TV area, bedroom area, a kitchen, and a bathroom.  
"This is way cool." Eren said as he glanced around the room. Levi took a seat on the couch and stared at Eren. Eren nodded and sat down on the other end. Levi's jaw tightened when he saw Eren that far away.  
"You know you're crap at taking hints."  
"Oh uh, sorry." Eren said as he moved closer to Levi. However, Levi abruptly got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Eren fully expected him to come back with some sort of vodka, but instead he came back with a can of Fanta grape.  
"Oh sorry, did you want one?" Levi asked while tapping the can on the top 14 times. He then opened it slowly, with his long slender fingers. Eren was too busy watching Levi's fingers to answer the question.  
"Hey. Do you want one, yes or no?" Levi asked again, glaring at Eren.  
"Oh uh, do you have dr.."  
"No." Levi cut him off.  
"Mountain-"  
"No."  
"Coca-"  
"I don't drink that stuff."  
"It's just soda..." Eren said. Then he caught a glimpse of the rubber band around Levi's right wrist_. [I forgot about that.]  
_ "It's not just soda. It's a bad habit. And bad habits can turn into worse things."  
"Do you have any personal experience with this?"  
"Well wouldn't you like to know." Levi scoffed. He made no further comment on the matter, and Eren didn't pry either.  
Levi turned to study Eren.  
"I thought you'd be a lot more interesting since we're alone, but I guess not." Eren frowned.  
"What did you want? Me to straddle you on the bed?" Eren retorted.  
"Well that would have been a whole lot more interesting than sitting here arguing about soda."  
The boys blushed and both went silent. It was as if they both knew, but they didn't want to admit it.  
"What's your relationship status with that blonde kid?" Levi asked, sipping his soda casually. His right arm was draped across the back of the couch and his legs were crossed neatly.  
"Me and Armin are best friends, we've been best friends since-"  
"Stop there. I don't give a crap. I just wanted to see if you were going out with him." _[Oh.]_ Eren thought.  
"No, we aren't. Armin isn't gay." Levi shot Eren a glance.  
"And you are...?"  
"Not sure yet." Eren said, looking down and blushing. He heard Levi scoot closer to him on the couch. Levi took Eren's chin in his hand and tipped it upwards to look at him, as Levi was in a position of dominance here.  
"Do you want to find out for sure?" He asked, whispering in Eren's ear. Eren gulped.  
"Y-yeah." Was his response. And before he could protest further, the black haired boy's perfectly soft lips were covering his. Eren didn't know what he should do, so he let his natural instinct take over and he weaved his arms around Levi's neck, hugging him while closing his eyes. Levi got the idea that Eren wasn't going to protest, so he put his arms around Eren's waist and straddled his lap. Eren's whole body felt hot as Levi started to lick on his bottom lip. Eren had never been kissed before, and to have his first kiss be a full out make out session was going to be an interesting story to tell.  
Levi wanted inside Eren's mouth, but Eren was in too much pleasure as it was for Levi to push further, instead he held Eren even tighter by the waist. In turn, Eren's hands moved from hugging Levi to intertwining into his beautiful, black hair. Eren pulled Levi's face closer to his as he broke away to breathe. His face felt warm over, but Levi showed no physical signs of embarrassment or pleasure other than breathing heavily and clinging to Eren.  
"What do you think now?"  
"I think.." Eren started as Levi pulled him in to kiss him once again, this time biting Eren's bottom lip, gaining entrance to his mouth. It was warm and slippery, as Levi's tongue found Eren's. Eren let out a shocked gasp at the new development. Levi pulled away, but Eren knew they both wanted to keep going.  
"Is that okay?" Levi asked Eren. The boy with the messed up brown hair nodded, and breathed heavily again. Levi softly pushed him over on the couch, and placed hands on either side of his head. Eren looked a bit nervous. Levi smirked and kissed Eren on the lips once more, before he moved to his neck. He moved Eren's shirt collar out of the way so he could get to his collarbone, and he started sucking on the sensitive skin.  
"Oh... My... Holy... Damnit Levi... What are you doing?" Eren asked through panted breaths.  
"Just tell me and I'll stop." Levi said, hissing as Eren traced Levi's chest through his white shirt.  
"It's fine but we can't go too far. We have practice tomorrow morning, our summer swim schedule starts. Also, I've barely even kissed anyone."  
Levi stared at Eren.  
"Do I look like I care?" He said as he leaned down and sucked on Eren's neck. Eren just closed his eyes as he let Levi do his work. Eren moaned a little bit and Levi immediately looked up.  
"Gonna moan for me now? You're such a needy brat." Levi said as he put his hands underneath Eren's shirt and traced his abs. Eren couldn't deny it now, he was too far gone to complain to Levi about what he was doing.  
"Wait, Eren how old are you?"  
"15, why?" Levi looked satisfied.  
"Then it's not statutory rape."  
"Levi no, not now! We have practice tomorrow and... I don't think I'd be good at that kinda thing." Eren said as he blushed.  
"Fine." Eren nodded at Levi's statement and brought Levi's face closer to his.  
"Nobody can know about this, okay?" Eren seriously told Levi. Levi smirked.  
"Look who wants the control now."  
"No Levi, I'm serious. I'm not doing that stuff today, and also, we can't tell anyone about this."  
"Those hickeys on your neck beg to differ." Eren grimaced.  
"I'm sure you can just say you and your girlfriend had a heated date last night or something, nobody will suspect you were here." Levi stated. Eren sighed and laid back down on the couch, closing his eyes.  
"How do I explain this to Armin?"  
"I don't care. Don't tell him though."  
"I told him I liked boys yesterday. He's going to suspect that I was with a boy, and you're the only other boy I really know." Levi smacked Eren on the top of the head.  
"You're such an idiot." Levi said. He got up from straddling Eren and stood up and stretched. Eren followed suit.  
"Say Eren... You don't own any concealer do you?"  
"How bad is it?" Levi led the boy into his bathroom. 3, really large, really noticeable hickeys were left in three completely different places. Nobody would believe he got into a fight, no they would know that Eren Jaeger was owned by someone. Hopefully they wouldn't know that that person was Levi Rivaille. He swallowed nervously.  
"What is dad gonna say? He's going to be pretty disappointed when he learns his son is gay." Levi showed no speck of emotion as usual.  
"Don't tell him." Eren made a face at Levi.  
"Yeah and just tell him I met a girl and we made out? Great cover story."  
Levi snickered as he looked at what he had done to Eren.  
"Seriously, this doesn't get around to ANYONE. You understand me? Or else this whole thing will have to be cut off for good. It's a swim team rule that we aren't allowed to date teammates." Eren nodded in agreement. He had known that.  
"Wait... Are we.. A thing?" Eren asked naively.  
"Not yet. I'm not sure if this was just a way to get my teenage hormones out or not. Anyway, it was enjoyable nonetheless. Don't try to talk to me any more or less than you do normally though. It'll look weird. Also, after tonight, we should really just forget this happened." Levi stated again. Eren suspected Levi was having second guesses about this whole thing.  
Eren didn't know how to feel about it himself, he barely knew anything about Levi, and here they were, almost banging on his couch. Not exactly a good start to a very long swim year.  
Levi seemed unphased.  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this again, and instead get to know each other a little." Eren suggested. Levi nodded.  
"Was it too much for you?"  
"Not really, I enjoyed it a lot. It felt really good, but I'm just afraid of the consequences."  
Levi nodded.  
"I promise I won't go any further than making out with you then, until you're comfortable for more. It seemed to freak you out, so you have my word. And when you have my word, I will always stay true to it." Levi told Eren, looking at him. His expression didn't change, but his eyes said something completely different than what they had said when they were gazing over Eren. Eren smiled and nodded.  
"And what else won't we do?" Levi asked.  
"We won't tell anyone!" Eren said. Levi nodded and grabbed another grape soda. Eren looked at it longingly, and Levi tossed him a can. He didn't bother to tap on the can though, and he just opened it and downed it. Levi went and sat down on the couch, tapped the can 14 times, then slowly opened it to release the carbonation.  
_[Isn't that a little OCD? Now that I think about it, isn't this room also a little too clean for comfort?]_  
Eren decided it would be kinda fun to play a game with the boy, by drinking as much soda as possible, and then loudly swallowing. He saw Levi tense up.  
"Don't tease me you horny little frick."  
"I am not!" Eren defended himself. Levi re-composed himself and sat.  
"Maybe we shouldn't mention this at all anymore. I really think it's a better idea to get to know each other more." Eren finally said. Levi looked over his soda can at the boy.  
"Fine. But if we start over, don't expect any kind of special treatment from me then."  
"Deal."

~~~

"Where the heck is Eren? He's been gone all day. I really wanted to go ride roller coasters with him today too." Armin said as he sat dejected in his room, staring at his phone.  
"I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble."

NOTES: Yeah, I don't have much to say about this except i'm horribly sorry and do not worry friends, smut will come eventually. You heard me, smut. Yes. Smut. Eventually. I hope this will tide you over until like, Friday? I'm on EST so expect it at night :3 anyway i hope you're enjoying this lovelies, thank you for the kind reviews, i really appreciate them and they make my day loads better. The story will pick up soon enough :D Also if any of the swimming doesn't make sense, tell me. Okay, cool. Done. Long notes, my apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~

Levi and Eren spent the rest of the day at Levi's house playing video games. The two boys really just played in silence. And occasional "ha!" Or "suck it!" Was heard, but they didn't make conversation otherwise. It was only natural for Eren to be driven home at 10:30 as well, with a silent car ride. Eren pulled out his cell phone and unlocked the screen.  
26 unread messages.  
3 missed calls.  
All from "Armin Hammer"  
Eren tried to quickly respond to as many messages as he could, but he felt it was no use. He was going to have to tell Armin the truth.  
"Can I tell Armin?"  
Levi looked at Eren with that same stoic face he had every other day.  
"Absolutely not."  
Eren sighed. _[Of course not.]_ he said to himself as he just apologized and told Armin he was very busy that day. Eren knew there was a high chance Armin wouldn't believe him though.  
"This is your house right?" Levi asked as he pulled into a semi-familiar driveway.  
"Yeah. Thanks, see yah tomorrow morning."  
Levi "hmphed" and Eren left the car without another word. His heart felt empty. As soon as Eren opened the door, Levi drove away.  
Eren heard running down the stairs, and from the staircase flung a very worried looking Armin, who jumped and latched himself onto Eren.  
"Armin? Why are you in my house?"  
"Your dad said I could come in, I only got here 10 minutes ago. He said you'd be gone till 11, and just said I could stay."  
Thank goodness it was dark downstairs. Armin wouldn't see the marks Levi left all over his neck.  
"Do you wanna go upstairs?"  
Here it was. The dreaded question. This meant that Armin would see, and know everything that happened. He could either fess up, or make up a ridiculous lie.  
He had to tell Armin the truth.  
"Yeah but I have something to tell you." He said in a hushed tone. Armin nodded and cocked his head. The boys headed upstairs. The hallway was dark, since Eren's dad was an early sleeper, and the boys had to be quiet. They went into Eren's room and closed the door.  
"I had my first kiss today." Eren started with. Armin had a knowing look in his eyes.  
"How was it?"  
"It was pretty intense."  
"Can I guess who did it?" Armin said as he turned his attention to Eren's neck. His mouth opened a little bit as he reached out to touch the ugly marks left there by Rivaille.  
"Please don't touch those, I'd rather forget." Eren said as he sighed.  
"Did he hurt you?" Armin said as he scooted closer to Eren. Eren stopped for a moment to think.  
"Well, we agreed not to tell anyone, and then we just stopped talking for the rest of the night. And we agreed to start over, and not talk about this." Eren looked extremely disappointed.  
"So he didn't hurt you physically though." Armin assured.  
Eren shook his head and leaned into Armin, falling on the blonde boy with his head on his shoulder.  
"I screw up everything I do."  
Armin "shh-ed" Eren.  
"You probably didn't screw it up." Armin assured.  
"Armin, he wanted to... Never mind. It's in the past now." Eren said as he switched his position and put his head in Armin's chest. He could hear Armin's heart rate going a million miles an hour and suddenly something clicked. He looked up at Armin.  
"You're not straight either, are you." Eren said matter of factly to Armin. Armin's face turned bright red.  
"Err... Not exactly." Eren smiled and hugged Armin.  
"Your secret is safe with me."  
Armin hugged Eren back and enjoyed this beautiful moment. He knew Eren liked Levi though, so he asked about that.  
"Do you have any further plans regarding Levi?"  
"He seems pretty interesting as a whole. He kinda lives alone a lot of the time and is really independent. But it sounds like he's had addiction troubles in his past and he seems to be hiding something, so I think my next goal is to get closer to him."  
Armin nodded.  
"That's a good idea. I guess you should see if he goes to that corner coffee shop and try to become a regular there, that happens to be there around the time that he's there."  
Eren nodded excitedly.  
"I think I like him..." Eren said. Armin smiled and patted Eren on the head.  
"I'll start tomorrow after practice."

~~~

8 AM was also too early of a wakeup call. Armin had actually decided to sleep over, and he was sprawled out on the floor as Eren's alarm started blaring. Armin quickly woke up to see a sleeping Eren still. Armin smiled and turned off Eren's alarm, and then ran his hands through Eren's hair. Eren's eyes opened, and Armin jumped backwards.  
"S-sorry." Armin said sheepishly. Eren shook his head.  
"You're fine. Don't worry."  
Eren quickly got out of bed and went to grab his swimsuit when he remembered the legskin._ [Am I supposed to wear it? Maybe I'll just wear it to the first meet.]_ He slid on one of his practice suits and threw one to Armin. Armin was a lot shorter than Eren, (not as short as Levi) but he was muscular and therefore could easily fit into Eren's practice suits. Eren was lacking in the muscle department, he'd always been a tall and lanky teenager. He had good upper body muscles, but his lower body wasn't as defined.  
"Eren! What are you going to do about your neck?"  
"Crap, I totally forgot. How bad is it today?"  
Armin grimaced.  
"Worse than yesterday, they're really bad looking now. "  
Eren grabbed his swim jacked with a collar and put it on.  
"It's cold in the mornings anyway, and this way dad won't see."  
"That's a great idea!" Armin said as he pulled on a sweatshirt too to make it look natural for Eren.

~~~

Levi sat in bed, wondering what he was going to do now that Eren knew. Eren knew Levi liked him. He decided it would be best to not share any more personal information. He didn't need Eren to love him back. He got up for swim team, got dressed, and drove to the swimming pool.

~~~

Eren showed up looking very out of place in a jacket for dryland. Coach Pixis was not amused. (He was never amused, was he?)  
"Jaeger take off that stupid jacket." He asserted.  
"No thanks sir, I'm kinda cold."  
"It's 70 degrees out. And we're running laps, you're going to get heat stroke and die."  
"I'll take it off when I feel faint."  
"That'll be too late.  
"Well I'm cold right now, so please let me keep it."  
"Fine."  
So that entire dryland, Eren ran with a turtleneck jacket on.  
Now for the swimming part.  
He decided since most of the hickeys were on the right side, it would be best to stand to the right so that people looking at him from the left wouldn't see.  
Of course, Jean had to be an idiot and ruin it.  
"Woah there Jaeger, didn't know you had a girlfriend." Was his response as Eren walked out of the locker room.  
"Yeah just got one yesterday actually. Maybe you should try Jean." Eren could tell that Levi was pissed. He could feel the anger radiating from behind him.  
"I'm not too interested in girls to be honest." Jean stated. Eren stared at him.  
"Not interested in you Jean, sorry." Jean just laughed.  
"I mean, I know you don't like girls either Jaeger, and I know that that blonde kid couldn't have done that to you."  
Almost instinctively, Eren retorted,  
"How do you know? Armin is pretty dominant." His hand covered his mouth as soon as he said that and Armin gasped. Jean smirked.  
"Armin! You top Jaeger?"  
"I didn't mean it like that Jean! Drop it!" Eren spat out, his face burning. He owed Armin an apology.  
"I don't wanna drop this, it's an interesting development. Say Armin, does Eren like to moan?" Jean asked, acting cocky.  
Eren balled up his fist to punch Jean in the face, when another boy did it for him. It was Levi.  
"Jean if you don't drop this I swear to God I will shove a box cutter up your ass at the next swim meet."  
"Aww look who it is! It's the little butterfly." Jean said, teasing Levi.  
"You're such an asshole. I can beat you in a swimming race any day and you know that full well. Why don't you pick on people who actually deserve to be picked on?"  
"Wouldn't that mean you and Eren?"  
"Why in the heavens would that mean me and Eren?"  
"You two are just so easy to make angry, it's incredible." Levi stared at Jean, and then kicked him as hard as humanly possible in the stomach. Jean fell to his knees.  
"This is why you have no friends Jean." Levi said as he walked out of the locker room. Some of the boys clapped. Some of them hid behind lockers. Eren ran right over to Armin and told him he was sorry.  
"Armin I am so so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Jean took it the wrong way!" Eren pleaded with the boy. Armin smiled and nodded.  
"It's fine Eren. I'm more happy you stuck up for me like that though. Thank you!"

Practice was not as bad for Eren as he thought it would be. Although afterwards, Jean decided he wasn't done.  
"Do you like it on a couch, Jaeger?" He laughed as he enraged Eren. This time, Eren did it. He punched jean in the face. Unfortunately, Jean had the same idea, and the two started a fight in the locker room. Levi stood back and watched this time, instead of getting involved. He stood next to Armin. He could easily tell Armin felt uneasy next to him.  
"Eren told you didn't he?" Levi asked Armin. Armin nodded. Levi let out a huge sigh.  
"He's an idiot." Levi said as he walked around the brawl taking place in the shower stalls and walked out of the building. He knew it was best to just let them fight it out. It would resolve eventually.

~~~

Eren, although bloody and bruised, still showed up at the coffee shop. The barista gave him a scared look, to which he replied,  
"It's nothing." She quickly averted her gaze and whispered,  
"It looks really bad." Eren shrugged his shoulders and ordered his coffee. He didn't even honestly know if he wanted to see Levi today, he was too tired from practice and being beaten to a pulp by that Neanderthal Jean. It pissed him off to know that he lost the very first fight he was in, and it pissed him off even more to know that he lost that fight defending his best friend.  
"Eren!" Someone called as they placed his coffee on the counter. He picked it up and brought it to the table in the corner that him and Armin sat at the other day. He pulled out his cell phone and began searching the Internet for interesting news. Eren heard the doorbell ring, and Levi Rivaille walked in. He looked a whole lot better than Eren, his black hair shiny and perfectly combed to fall around his expressionless face. He didn't seem to notice Eren sitting in the corner. Eren sighed and smiled to himself. Levi looked perfect. He seemed to lean towards wearing black and white, especially white pants. Those white pants tormented Eren. He also enjoyed that black v-neck Levi always seemed to wear. He always looked so presentable, even when just wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
Levi ordered his coffee and instead of walking towards Eren, he went the opposite way and sat on a chair not too far from the exit. Lucky, his back was towards Eren.  
The stoic teenager reached into the bag he had brought, to pull out a very nice, very expensive looking laptop computer. Eren quietly got up from his chair and moved to the next table up to attempt to see what Levi was doing on his computer. For some reason, Eren was more interested in the boy himself than endeavoring in a romantic relationship with him. He decided since it looked like Levi was engrossed in typing, he could sneak over, grab a newspaper, and sit down a few chairs away from Levi. He ambled to the chair, and quickly grasped a newspaper, pulling it open in front of his face.  
"What do you want from me, Jaeger?" Said an overly Unenthusiastic voice. Eren pulled down the newspaper to look at Levi.  
"Oh, hi Levi. I didn't know you were here." Lie. That was a lie. Levi knew it. His mouth twitched to the side.  
"If you're going to bother me, I'm going to leave. I told you, we've started over." Also a lie, and Levi knew that as soon as the words escaped his lips. He definitely liked Eren. Something about his messy hair and huge green eyes made Levi weak in the knees.  
"I won't bother you." Eren said as he put down the newspaper and picked up his phone to check his social networks. Levi held back a laugh. _[So he didn't even actually want to read the newspaper. What an idiot.]_ He continued on his computer, opening and closing tabs, and typing random things into the notebook to make it look like he actually had a reason to be on his computer.  
"So, why did you come here today?" Eren asked, smiling. Levi gave him a glare, as he closed his laptop and placed it in his bag. He picked up his coffee and stood up, glancing at Eren's confused face.  
"I told you not to bother me."  
"I was just asking..."  
Levi "hmphed" as he walked out of the store, leaving Eren all alone. One of the baristas audibly laughed at him. [Fine then,] he thought._ [If Levi wants to play hard to get, I'll make myself irresistible.]_

~~~

"I'm home." He lamented as he sat down on the downstairs living room couch. Eren was tired and in a lot of pain at the moment. His dad walked down the stairs and looked at the boy. He raised his eyebrows like he already knew.  
"Fight?"  
"Yep. Someone was making fun of me."  
"Any reason?" His dad asked, concerned for his son. Eren froze for a second. The fight had started because Jean had saw the marks Levi had left on Eren's neck.  
"Nah, this one kid just thought it was funny that me and Armin were hanging out a lot, and I told him to shut up. He wouldn't, so I punched him, but he got me good."  
Eren's dad nodded and looked at Eren's battle wounds. He breathed in sharply when he saw Eren's neck.  
"They got you bad on the neck didn't they? Those are some pretty bad bruises right there, did they hit you with something?"  
"No, he just punched me there and his knuckles left marks. I'm fine though, I really am." Eren said quickly. _[Dad thinks the marks were from the fight?] _  
"Alright. Don't get in too much trouble again."  
"I didn't get in trouble. They just let us go."  
"Mmm-hmm." Eren's dad said as he stood up and went into his office.  
"I'll be working if you need me Eren." He called from his downstairs office. Eren leaned back on the couch, only to get up in a minute and grab a Popsicle. He idly sucked on the blue raspberry stick as his doorbell rang. He saw his dad's office doors were closed so he grabbed the door and yanked it open.  
"Ohh hay arfmin." Eren said, keeping the Popsicle in his mouth. Armin grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him up the stairs with a stern look on his face.  
"Did coach P call your dad?" He asked as soon as they were in Eren's room.  
"No. My dad did ask what happened though. I just told him I got into a fight."  
Armin inhaled sharply.  
"He called my mom. Told her that I was the reason two boys were fighting. She's pissed."  
"What, no? Okay so what if I stood up for you, it was because I said something stupid. Why would he say we were fighting over you?"  
Armin shrugged and looked like he was going to cry.  
"She's mad. She thought I was causing problems on the team. She said I wasn't allowed to go for the next week."  
Eren's huge green eyes suddenly got a whole lot larger.  
"But Armin! I don't have a carpool now, and my dad is going out of town for two weeks!"  
Armin looked down.  
"Sorry I made you get into that fight."  
"Armin! It's not your fault. It was mine. I said that thing, and Jean took it out of context. I had to defend you." He reached over to give the boy a hug.  
"I'll defend you no matter what, okay?" Eren said to the blonde boy. Armin nodded.  
"I'm just really sorry." Eren laughed.  
"Don't be sorry, gosh, it's really not your fault!"  
"But now you have no way to get to swim team!"  
"It's okay." Eren assured Armin as he petted his blonde hair.  
"I'll figure out a way, I'll ride my bike or something."

~~~

The next morning, Eren's dad came into his room to tell his son goodbye to see both Armin and Eren passed out on the floor, snoring. He smiled. He adored the way Armin thought he was a part of their family. His home life wasn't fabulous, but then again, Eren's wasn't either. Either way, it was a nice reminder that Eren's dad wasn't a complete failure as a parent. He kissed both boys on the head, even though they were both 15, and walked out the door. He left a sticky note on the fridge telling Eren where the keys were and how much money he could use for food this week.

**NOTES:**Ahhh, okay. Sorry for the short and late update, there was some family stuff going on. I actually wrote about 15k more words of this fanfiction yesterday, and yes, there is smut. This was just an allude because I was pretty scared to go into detail o.o ALSO: I realize the way i'm forming their relationship is a little confusing? Anyway I wanted to make clear that this is a fluffy AU. It won't have too much angst (even though this chapter was maybe angst? Not sure.) and it will also have fluffy Levi. So this means Levi will be OOC for a lot of this, just a heads up. I have a strange headcanon for a fluffy Levi. AND YES, just because he's fluffy does NOT mean he WON'T be dominant. He is definitely dominant in their relationship. I'm sorry if my writing is confusing, I'll try to update more frequently because I have more chapters written. I hope the story is still okay :3


	5. Chapter 5

~~~

Levi woke up at 7 AM, as usual. He always awoke at 7 AM, no matter what day it was. He didn't like sleep much anyway.  
He lazily ambled down the stairs to hear his parents bustling about in the kitchen.  
"Oh, you're home." He said as he looked at them. Neither of them smiled.  
"Yeah, we got back last night. We have to leave again later today though, so we were just dropping off some food." Levi's mom said.  
"You do understand that I can buy my own food right?" Levi said, with a mildly inappropriate tone in his voice.  
"We thought we'd be nicer this time around and pay for some of them." Levi's dad replied. Levi just stared at them, turned around and went back upstairs without another word. His parents went back to talking about the latest in technology and software.  
This had been Levi's life for as long as he had remembered. His parents hadn't wanted a child anyway, so they left him to raise himself while they were busy with work. Levi supposed it was the reason he had very little emotion, because he never had anyone to share in his life's disappointments or achievements.  
Of course, he didn't care. He didn't care at all about his parents, or what they did, or how they did it, because to him, they weren't real parents.

~~~

Eren yawned and woke up around 8:15. He couldn't go to swim team that morning since he had no way to get there. He didn't recall falling asleep on the floor though... Next to Armin?_ [No way.] _He thought as he rolled over and lightly shoved Armin awake.  
"What?" Armin said.  
"You fell asleep at my house?" Eren asked. Armin nodded.  
"Sorry. I've been doing that a lot, my parents are fighting right now and I don't really want to be home."  
Eren frowned and nodded.  
"No it's fine, I'm sorry about your parents. Actually, my dad just left today to go on a business trip, so you're welcome to stay over for a while If you'd like." Armin's face lit up.  
"I would love to! But I have to ask."

~~~

Levi pulled up to the pool building, expecting the same thing. He'd walk into the locker rooms to see Eren smiling with Armin and Marco, Jean being an asshole, and some other kids quivering in fear. It was always the same routine. But when Levi walked into the locker room to see Eren missing, he immediately went over to Jean.  
"What did you do with Jaeger?" Levi asked, glaring at the taller, more muscular blonde boy. Jean just laughed.  
"Protecting your boyfriend, Levi?" He asked, smirking.  
"The brat isn't my boyfriend you idiot, he's my lane partner. And I have right to know what you've done with him."  
"I didn't injure him too badly. He got home just fine, he probably just didn't want to show up today based on what he had said about Armin."  
Levi glared at Jean. He "tsk"-ed and walked out of the locker room, equipment bag in tow.  
The practice was hard for Levi to focus, he missed Eren. And missing Eren made him want to reach into his own chest and pull out his pulmonary arteries. Levi couldn't describe the feeling, but he felt empty. He never felt empty, ever.  
Why did he have to like that stupid kid?

~~~

It turned out that Armin had to leave Eren's house at last minute, because his parents wanted him to be home. He left with an annoyed look on his face and promised he'd be back. Eren nodded and after closing the door, he made his way to the kitchen.  
Even with Armin to distract him, Eren couldn't get his mind off the short, raven-haired boy. Levi was perfect. The messy haired teen found himself daydreaming about how Levi was at cooking, cleaning, and other household chores. Eren pretended that Levi was with him at times. _[This is starting to get way creepy.]_ He thought to himself as he ate the last of his macaroni and cheese. He realized it's been a while since he went on a coffee run, and decided it would be best to go now, right after swim practice would have been over.  
Luckily, Eren had a bike. Like, a bicycle. He didn't live too far from the amenities so he could easily just bike there. The whole ride there, his mind was filled with thoughts of Levi. _[Why can't I stop thinking about him?]_ Eren groaned to himself as he peddled up a large hill.  
_[If Levi isn't at the coffee shop, I swear, I don't even know what I'll do.]_ He threatened himself as he neared the small center where the shop was located. To his excitement, the black Porsche was indeed parked there. He chained his bike to the stop sign, and walked into the store to see Levi sitting at the large table in back, with a lime green headset on. He was drawing furiously on one of those fancy graphics tablets, and looked like he didn't even notice Eren come in.  
_[This is good, now he won't care as much if I sit down next to him.] _Eren thought, smiling to himself. He got in line, and ordered a coffee. He decided to try the same thing that Levi got.  
"Can I have what that guy over there bought today?" He asked the barista, while pointing to Levi.  
"Mr. Rivaille?" She asked quietly. Eren nodded_. [Mr.?]_  
"Sure. Do you also want it decaf?" She asked politely, writing some things on a cup.  
"Actually, make it iced. And no decaf for me." The orange haired girl smiled and nodded.  
"That's brave of you to ask to get what he gets. He's a regular here, Levi is. He's very anti-social though, and pretty unpleasant to be around." She drew a smiley face on Eren's cup.  
"You're cute though, which is probably why he doesn't mind your company." She finished, giggling. Eren just smiled back and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Ah, thanks... I guess." He said as he moved aside. The girl seemed friendly enough, albeit shy. She seemed to know Levi just by his presence in the store.  
"Eren!" They called. He grabbed his large cup of iced coffee and walked his way over to Levi's table.  
Levi still didn't notice him. Even when Eren was sitting down directly across from him. Of course, Eren didn't want to bother him, so he had come prepared with a book to read and his iPhone. He nonchalantly opened his book and started reading when he heard a fist bang on the table. He looked over to see Levi's left eye twitching as he grabbed his laptop's screen forcefully.  
"What do you mean, "A"?" He hoarsely whispered as he closed his eyes and resumed whatever he was doing.  
Eren was a curious boy, as he had always been. He quietly got up from his chair and walked back behind Levi, acting like he had to use the restroom. He glanced back to see Levi was playing some sort of.. Game? Or what looked like a game. It seemed as if he was tracing lines on the screen with his tablet, and clicking them. He shrugged his shoulders and went to pee. When he came back, he saw Levi examining his coffee cup.  
"You do know this is terrible for you right?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. I've been tired recently though."  
Levi nodded. He picked up Eren's book.  
"This book is crap, by the way. The main character dies at the end." Eren's mouth opened into an "o" shape, as Levi grabbed his laptop and shoved it into his bag, along with his other accessories. He got up quietly, and left without another word.  
"What the hell?" Eren said audibly as he turned around. _[What is with that guy?]_ He asked himself as he fumbled to grab his coffee. He decided to down the whole thing, because he was so pissed at Levi's kill joy attitude. Wasn't Eren just being friendly? He angrily got up and went to the barista.  
"What do you know about Levi Rivaille?" He asked sternly.  
"He's a loner with a pissy attitude who doesn't know how to show emotion. He also plays this game competitively, and that's what you just witnessed. He probably left because he didn't rank up, and got angry." She spat out quickly. She looked scared of Eren.  
"That's all?" He asked, questioning the girl. She nodded quickly. He took a cup holder, and stormed out the door.  
_ [Levi pisses me off so much,] _Eren thought as he unchained his bike. _[But I think I've fallen in love with him.]  
_

Levi was home already, sipping his coffee. He couldn't get the earnest face of Eren out of his mind. It was tormenting him. He shouldn't have lied about the book, it was actually a good book with a happy ending. Exactly the books Levi steered clear from. He took another sip from his coffee and placed it on his silver coffee table. Sighing, he traced the rim of the lid.  
He wanted so badly to text Eren, but he knew he would be breaking the barrier that he had set himself. Anyhow, he really should have asked Eren about why he wasn't at swim team this morning. It was weird to not have a lane partner.

Eren arrived at home, ran up to his room, and flopped down onto his mattress. He was done with Levi's jokes.  
_ [I'm going to flirt with him until he can't handle it anymore.]_

365 days. Levi had made it through a year's worth of treatment on his issue.  
Not that the boy would ever make it known to the public, but he has suffered with some addictions in his past. His favorite mixture was codeine and caffeine, for unspecified reasons. He had tried other substances, but nothing was as good as his original. Levi just knew that the certain combination of barely legal drugs made him feel amazing while swimming.  
Unfortunately, he had to stop himself from taking codeine at some point. His old coach, Coach Mike, had taught Levi extreme amounts of self-discipline. Stoic as always, he knew that he should stop taking the drugs as soon as possible, because it was starting to affect his sleep.  
And it did.  
Even being completely clean for a year couldn't make Levi sleep any better. Sleep and him didn't get along too well, he figured he had better things to do than sleep. That's how the whole caffeine addiction got started, he felt as if he needed it to stay alive. So he stopped. One day, he put a rubber band on his wrist, and stopped completely. Withdrawals weren't a beautiful thing to go through, but it was worth the end result. Levi hadn't looked back since.  
_ [That stupid brat wants to know about me. Maybe I should tell him about this.]_ Levi lamented as he looked down at his right wrist. He breathed in a heavy sigh. _[Then again, he's better off knowing his little crush didn't do drugs.]_

~~~

The next few days followed just as they had before, minus the part of Levi angrily storming away from the coffee shop. Eren still hadn't told Levi why he hadn't been at swim team, but Levi figured it had something to do with Eren's dad's work.  
Another thing Levi noticed, was that Eren kept looking at the rubber band attached to Levi's wrist. And icy stare met Eren's confused expression on the 4th day of their coffee shop meetings.  
"Something you want, brat?" Levi sternly asked before raising his head ever so slightly to look at Eren's blushing face. _[So cute...] _Levi thought as Eren fiddled with his hands in his lap.  
"Why do you always wear that rubber band?" Eren started. Levi lowered his eyelids to glare at the kid. Eren continued quickly,  
"It doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me, it's just I've never seen you take it off. You really don't have to tell me." Eren finished, nodding.  
"You know what, actually, I think I'll just leave now." Eren said, smiling, but hiding a very imminent look of disappointment. He got up to leave when,  
"Sit your ass back down Jaeger, I'll tell you, but we have to go somewhere else." Levi said, not getting up from his chair. Eren immediately sat back down, and looked at Levi. Levi looked back at him, a hint of something mischievous in his eyes. It had been about a week since their "incident", and neither boy talked about it.  
"Sure. My dad's been out of town so I'm down for anywhere." Levi nodded solemnly while looking out the window.  
"Then we will go to your house." Levi finished. Eren's eyes widened.  
"Uhh, I haven't cleaned the house in 4 days." Eren stated.  
"Then we'll clean it when we get there."  
"Can't we go to a park?"  
"No."  
"Your house?"  
Levi smirked.  
"Well, looks like someone is getting impatient."  
"Crap, not what I meant." Eren said as he sighed.  
"Fine. We can go to my house." Eren finished. Levi got up the millisecond the sentence trailed out of the younger boy's mouth and walked towards the door. Eren immediately got up and followed, his face flushed and his body warm. He heard the barista snickering from behind.

~~~

"It's only been 4 days? Holy hell Jaeger, it looks like someone took dirt and mold and fired it in your house." Levi said, as he scrunched up his perfect little nose. It was an upturned nose, and Eren thought it was the most perfect facial fixture he'd ever seen. Levi forced a bucket of cleaning materials into Eren's hands as the older boy immediately went for the kitchen. Eren decided to pick up the laundry room and do some laundry for the first time in a week or so. However, he had no idea how to work a washing machine.  
"Uh, Levi?" He called. Levi promptly walked over with a bandana around his mouth. Eren couldn't help but giggle, which landed him a harsh slap to the back of the head.  
"What?" Levi asked, clearly irritated. Eren blushed.  
"I have no idea how to do my own laundry." Levi let out an annoyed groan and pointed to the door way.  
"Go clean the kitchen and bathroom, I'll do your laundry you stupid inept kid." Eren furiously shook his head and grabbed the laundry basket out of Levi's hands.  
"Just start it for me, I can load it."  
Levi game him a knowing look.  
"Been getting bored on your nights alone? Disgusting kid. You've lived with those sheets for more than 2 days?"  
Eren bashfully shook his head.  
"If I would have known how to work the washing machine id have done it myself earlier." He confessed, looking at the ground. Levi extended one of his long, perfectly graced fingers, and tipped Eren's chin up so he looked directly at Levi.  
"It doesn't matter. I'll do your stupid laundry, you go clean the damned kitchen and bathroom before I storm out of this mess of a house. That's an *order* Jaeger." Levi said with an stern look. Eren's face felt like it was burning at Levi's mere touch. He nodded and blinked. Levi shook his head.  
"How does the upstairs look? Is it as atrocious as the downstairs?"  
"Actually, it's nicer up there." Eren said, walking out of the doorway. Levi smirked to himself as he turned on the washer and dumped the laundry basket of clothes into the warm water.

~~~

Three grueling hours later, Eren and Levi were sipping juice boxes on his downstairs couch. The room was impeccable, it was beautiful.  
"Oi, Jaeger."  
"Yeah?"  
Levi thought for a minute.  
"Do you want to go upstairs?" Eren choked on his juice.  
"W-what?!"  
"Do you, want to, go upstairs?" Levi said more condescendingly than before.  
"One time offer Jaeger, take it or leave it." Levi finished, sucking out the last remainder of his juice.  
Eren didn't reply with words, he only replied with a very feverish nod of the head and he got up quickly. Levi had to hold back a smile. The older but shorter boy led the two up the staircase, stopping at what he believed to be Eren's room.  
"Is it okay if we go in here?" He asked, not meeting eye contact with Eren.  
"Yeah... S-sure." Eren stuttered._ [Levi is so weird... I like him so much.] _Eren mentally groaned as he walked into his room, but this time with Levi. Surprisingly, it wasn't too dirty.  
Levi immediately sat down on Eren's bed, and faced the boy.  
"Sit on the floor." He commanded. Eren couldn't help but think he might be becoming somewhat of a pervert, he enjoyed hearing Levi command him to do things. The feeling soon wore off though when Levi cleared his throat.  
"I'm going to tell you something today that I've never told to anyone else, you hear me?" Levi said sternly, and icy glare hitting Eren. Eren nodded.  
"I'm only going to say this once. First off, I hate my parents. I don't know what exactly they do, they say they're international lawyers, but with the fact they tell me nothing, they could be selling drugs or being prostitutes. I don't care either. I don't want to hear you ever talk about my parents, you hear me brat? We came to an agreement years ago that we were housemates, nothing more. They mean nothing to me. Second, I want to explain to you about this rubber band," Levi said, pointing to the band. Eren looked intrigued, albeit sad about Levi's home life.  
"This rubber band is what helped me through the hardest year of my life." He said.

"I used to do drugs. Don't be scared, I stopped. I'm over it. Anyway, it was a medical grade pain reliever and a cough syrup for hospital patients. When I was 12, I got really sick. I had to be given high doses of codeine because I was so sick. Well, my parents never monitored my intake of the drugs and soon enough, I got hooked on using them for recreational use. It was fun to feel high. My old swim coach said that I needed to stop. So I did, but then I got hooked on caffeine as well. To the point where I would buy and snort caffeine powder, and take codeine pills with caffeine pills. I am over it now, so just… Don't mention it please." he trailed off in a whisper. He grabbed Eren with ease and placed him on the bed, holding him in a hug. Eren was speechless.  
"Don't you ever do drugs you stupid, inept, annoying, damn brat. It's hard to get out of. I quit willingly, after snorting caffeine powder for about a year along with taking hourly doses of codeine. Could have killed me, but I had the will to keep quiet and live. I quit cold turkey one year ago today, and I've never looked back. But I keep this rubber band to remind me never to go down that road again." He finished, keeping Eren in a right embrace.  
"Levi?" Eren asked, finding some sort of courage to snake his arms around the older boy's neck.  
"What?" He quietly but firmly answered.  
"Why is it on your right hand? Don't most people put it on their non-dominant wrist?" Levi dropped Eren from the hug and Eren pulled his arms back and shielded his face.  
"Are you kidding me? I just poured out my heart onto you and you respond with that question? Are you a complete dumb ass?" Levi asked, taken aback. However, his disgust didn't last long when he saw how scared Eren looked. How helpless. How it looked like he wanted to tell Levi something, but couldn't get it to come out.  
"Brat?" He asked, confused. Eren's breathing sped up rapidly.  
"Jaeger?" He tried again. No use, Eren's muscles were straining to hold his arms up in a defensive position, his eyes closed tight.  
Levi softened his tone.  
"Eren. What's wrong?" He asked. Eren opened one eye and Levi saw a tear run down his face.  
"You're not going to hit me?" He asked, still defensive. Levi shook his head.  
"You may be a complete socially inept fool but I could never hurt someone as cute as you."  
Those words were enough to get Eren to put down his arms. Instead of giving it up like Levi expected, Eren started crying.  
"Oi, Eren, are you okay?" He asked, thinking of how to comfort someone. He instinctively put his arms around Eren and held him close to his chest. He felt Eren's arms around his torso and the shaking of his crying body.  
"I thought you were going to hurt me for being an idiot. I've been so scared that you were angry at me, just so done with me. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me ever again since that incident, and then how you stormed off at the coffee shop. I thought you hated me." Eren finished. He buried his head into Levi's chest. Levi rubbed his hair and "shh"ed the boy.  
"Eren, I could never hate you."  
"Then why are you so cold? So mean? I can never tell what you mean, I'm crap at reading hints. I tried so hard to read you, and I can't figure it out! One minute you're telling me about how you overcame a life threatening addiction and the next I feel like you're going to punch my face in!" Eren said between coughs. He leaned up and wiped his eyes off with his hands. The remaining tears, Levi wiped off with his thumbs.  
"Eren, don't cry. You don't look as pretty when you cry now."  
Eren laughed a little.  
"Oi now, don't get all happy on me."  
"No no, it's just, you called me pretty." Eren said as he looked up with the cutest little blush on his cheeks.  
"I like being called pretty, and I like it even better when you call me that." Levi's heart stopped in his chest so hard he thought he was having another heart palpitation. _[I did something right?]_ He thought to himself as he looked at Eren.  
"You're very pretty Eren, so don't cry. I won't hurt you, don't worry." Levi brought Eren into a tight hug.  
"Also, I wear it on my right hand because I'm left handed." He finished, talking about his rubber band. Eren pulled away.  
"I saw you playing that game with the tablet in your right hand though?" Eren said quizzically. Levi punched the bridge of his turned up nose.  
"Good Lord Eren, you're like a miniature stalker. I play with my right hand because i learned to play with that hand okay? And how do you know what I play anyway?" Levi asked, an annoyed look once again radiating from his otherwise emotionless face. Eren shrugged.  
"Saw you in the coffee shop that day. It was cool, you seem pretty good." Levi nodded, and pushed Eren gently down onto the bed. Eren's face was flushing again, and Levi's own body felt hot. He leaned down to tenderly kiss the boy on his lips, expecting nothing in return. Instead, Eren pushed his lips back onto Levi's as forcefully as he could, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck and grabbing at his soft, silky black hair.

~~~

Eren had never felt this alive before in all of his 15 years. He took short little gasping breaths as he felt Levi run his long hands all around Eren's body_. [He's so good at this.]_ Eren thought as he felt kisses trail down his stomach. Shirts had long been lost as the two boys were sitting on the bed making out, touching each other wherever deemed necessary. They weren't going too far. It all stayed upper body until Levi's foot accidentally grazed Eren's crotch. Eren shuddered at the sudden contact. Although clothed in boxers and tight jeans, it didn't make the sensation feel any different. Levi chucked a low, seductive chuckle as he leaned into Eren's ear.  
"You know, Eren, we could do some more interesting things tonight." Levi said as a hand moved downwards on Eren's body, stopping at his belt buckle. Eren moaned a little bit as the friction down his body stopped abruptly as Levi kissed him passionately again, trying not to make it apparent that the younger boy's pants were, indeed, going to be taken off that night. Based on the hip bucking and the moans while kissing, Levi felt the messy haired blushing brunette wouldn't be able to refuse what Levi had to offer to him. He slowly reached down and unbuttoned Eren's pants, zipped down the zipper, and explored his long fingers into Eren's boxers.  
He leaned over to Eren's ear once more and seductively whispered,  
"You have no idea what you just got yourself into Eren Jaeger."

~~~

Eren woke up at 10:30 AM the next day, with pain all around his body. He rolled over and saw Levi, sleeping soundly next to him. _[Well, I remember why my body hurts like hell now.]_ He thought as he looked at the sleeping boy. Levi looked so tired, so all around tired, it was amazing he had strength to swim still. He wondered if this was the first time Levi had slept in a while, as it looked as if he didn't sleep much.  
A grey eye cracked open to see one Eren Jaeger staring into it with teal eyes.  
For the first time in his life, Levi felt content. He felt well rested, and most of all, most importantly, Levi felt utterly and completely happy. He looked at Eren with new eyes, brighter eyes, without the bags underneath, and kissed him. Eren smiled at Levi.  
"Levi?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think... I think I love you." Eren said, blushing.  
"I mean it's fine if you don't love me, I mean if you can do what you did last night without loving someone by all means don't love me, but still-"  
"Shut up."  
"Huh?"  
Levi pressed his lips against Eren's again.  
"Why do you assume I don't love you?" Levi asked, snaking arm over to his younger lover. Eren blushed.  
"I don't know. You just don't seem like that kinda guy."  
"Listen Eren, tonight was the first night in five long ass years that I fell asleep. If that doesn't say something, you're absolutely blind." Levi said, staring directly into Eren's eyes. He cleared his throat and barely whispered,  
"I love you too."

**NOTES:** Ahaha, yeah i'm not good at writing angst. Shout out to that guy at swim team who got kicked off because of his codeine/caffeine addiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the allude to smut? I PROMISE smut is coming soon, i'm just really nervous to write smut that I think Levi would enjoy because he's a kinky little bastard, am I right? So, I hoped you enjoyed the fluff/feels in this chapter. Also, Osu reference because I can't get enough of that silly rhythm game. :D It's just too addicting. Tell me if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes because I do have a beta but she doesn't always catch my little typos. Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

~~~  
The two boys laid in silence for a while, grasping the concept of what had happened last night. Eren was blushing madly and even Levi had to admit it was a fantastic experience.  
"Oi," Levi started as Eren looked into his eyes.  
"Yeah?" Eren asked. Levi looked flustered, even while he showed no emotion. He didn't really know where he was going with this.  
"You're not going to annoy me at swim team now are you?" He asked. Eren laughed.  
"No. This stays between you and me right? We won't tell anyone." Eren replied happily. Levi nodded and pulled his arms around the younger boy.  
"W-what are you doing now?" Eren asked, blushing.  
"Shut up brat, it's been 5 years since I've slept properly, and I feel like I'll only be able to sleep when you're in my arms. Make one more noise and I'm leaving."  
Eren nodded aggressively as he could, and stayed silent. He quietly and slowly put his own arms around Levi and pulled him in a little bit closer. Eren closed his eyes. Soon enough, he could feel the rhythmic beating of Levi's heart. It beat slower than most hearts Eren had heart recently, and it was calming towards him. They both fell asleep again, innocently entangled in each other's arms.

~~~

12:45 PM. Eren gently stirred awake, to see a sleeping Levi next to him. [He looks so cute...] Eren thought as he smiled and kissed his older lover's head. He quietly got out of the bed, put on some boxers, and walked down the stairs to go make some sort of lunch for them. He didn't know what kind of food Levi liked, but he knew decaf coffee was a big deal. He decided to leave that to Levi though, and made some soup. It was rainy and disgusting outside.

"Huh?" Levi said as his eyes cracked open. The bed was empty.  
"Damnit Eren, where did you go?" He muttered as he climbed out of the bed and went to Eren's closet to find a dress shirt to wear. Levi enjoyed wearing dress shirts, and since Eren was taller than he, his dress shirt made the perfect "dress" for Levi to wear downstairs. He picked out a light blue one and walked downstairs.  
"Jaeger, I told you not to leave the bed." Levi said, rubbing his eyes. It looked adorable when he did that, he looked so sleepy still.  
"Sorry. You were sleeping pretty soundly so I thought I'd make us some soup for lunch. I hope you don't mind soup."  
Levi copped a seat on one of the kitchen table chairs and looked out the window.  
"It's raining." He said. Eren laughed a little.  
"You missed it, it was thundering for a while. You were sound asleep though." Eren paused. Levi nodded.  
"Say it brat, I know what you want to say." Levi cocked an eyebrow towards Eren. Eren was blushing again.  
"You looked so cute while you were sleeping..." He finished. He glanced at Levi to see him leaving the table and sauntering over to him.  
"Hey, that's my nice shirt!" He said, a little bit angry. He didn't have time to be angry for long though because Levi wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, and leaned up into his ear, just like he had done last night.  
"You look absolutely stunning when you're asleep too." Levi said, with a sultry tone that made Eren's heart race. Levi let go before Eren could do anything else and went back to the table.  
"Oi, Jaeger, does your old man keep any decaf coffee around here?"  
"Yeah, I think it's in the cupboard. The bottom one, I think bottom shelf over here." Eren said, pointing to a shelf. Levi just stared at him.  
"Oh, you want me to make it for you." Eren said. Levi nodded once.  
"Do you like it dark?"  
"How do you think I like it? You've seen me drink coffee nearly every day now."  
Eren thought for a moment, putting a finger on his perfectly pale pink lips that were oh-so-soft and quite sensitive, if Levi had to say himself. His lip touch tormented Levi, as he tried to avert his gaze.  
"I'd say you'd like it as dark as possible, am I right?"  
"Yes, that is correct, glad to see you're finally catching on Jaeger. Maybe I'll give you a reward later." Levi said, his eyes shining. Eren's heart jumped at the comment as he immediately started working on the coffee.  
"Jaeger, someone is coming to your door. I think it's that Arlert kid."  
Eren dropped his measuring cup on the ground.  
"Crap, do you want to be seen by him?" Eren asked, a little bit too frantic for Levi's comfort.  
"Not especially. If he's gay too he's going to be jealous that I banged you first, and he'll probably get mad at me." Levi finished, looking at Eren with the same expressionless gaze as ever. However, this gaze was a lot less piercing and a lot more... Loving? Eren couldn't describe it. His mouth contorted into and "o" shape as he pulled Levi from his chair.  
"Go hide in the laundry room, I'll get rid of Armin. Ah damnit Levi, my hips hurt so bad." Eren winced at the sudden force he had exerted on his own muscles. Levi went along willingly, and let Eren lead him to the room. As Levi was shut off in the small room, the doorbell rang.  
Eren slowly jogged to the door, still in an amount of pain, and opened it.  
"Oh hey Eren... Didn't feel like putting on clothes today?" Armin asked, copping a pitying smile and pointing to Eren. Eren looked down. Yep, a pair of blue, plaid boxers wasn't exactly appropriately dressed.  
"I was just lazy today I guess." He said.  
"I gotta clean up around here Armin, my dad is supposed to come back soon." Eren said, starting to close the door. Armin stopped him.  
"Can I help?" Armin asked, smiling. Eren shook his head.  
"Listen Eren, if I've been annoying I'm sorry. My parents have just been grating on me lately and I just want to somehow get my mind off of it." Eren shook his head again.  
"No Armin, don't worry! You haven't annoyed me. It's just now is really not a good time, I'm sorry. I promise we can hang out all day tomorrow though! I promise. We can go to the amusement park maybe?" Eren said, smiling. Armin hugged his friend.  
"Sure. That sounds great! I am sorry if I've annoyed you though." Armin said again. Eren shook his head.  
"Seriously, don't worry about it."  
Armin poked his head into the door frame.  
"Where's Levi?" He asked, looking at Eren.  
"What? How did you know he was here?" Eren asked, defending himself. Armin got closer to Eren.  
"You guys were really loud last night. I suggest either closing a window or being more quiet." Armin giggled and winked at Eren. Eren stood there, face bright red.  
"See yah tomorrow Eren!" Armin sang as he hopped back over to his house. Levi emerged from behind the staircase.  
"Ah yeah, I should have told you there was a window open."  
Eren had never been more embarrassed in his life.

~~~

The rest of the day consisted of Levi and Eren snuggling on the couch and drinking decaf coffee while listening to the rain. Eren was laying his head on Levi'schest when his phone buzzed. His dad was calling.  
"Hey dad!" Eren excitedly called into the phone.  
"Eren, I had to get an extension. We just had a medical breakthrough! I probably won't be home for another week, if you need anything, you know my bank number. I'm really sorry Eren." Eren's face fell. He always missed his dad when he was gone.  
"Oh no, it's fine! That's awesome that you came through. Just call me when you think you'll be home."  
"I love you Eren."  
"I love you too dad."  
Eren hung up his cell phone and once again rested his head on Levi's very muscular chest. Levi ran his fingers through the messy brown hair he had come to love.  
"Your old man won't be back for a while?" Levi asked, still stroking Eren's hair. Eren shook his head, a little disappointed.  
"Nah. It's fine, this always happens when he goes out of town. At least Armin will be back at swim team soon so I can get a carpool."  
"That's why you've been gone?"  
"Yeah. Armin got in trouble for something and his parents refused to let him swim."  
Levi nodded and looked out the window.  
"How long is your dad gonna be gone?"  
"I dunno." Eren said, shrugging his shoulders as best he could.  
"Probably another two weeks or so if a breakthrough happened."  
Levi absorbed himself in thought for a while. He had a few different options he could choose, and he knew which one he wanted. It would just depend on Eren's answer.  
"Do you have enough food to last two weeks brat?"  
Eren thought for a moment. So far he'd been living off of soup and ramen noodles.  
"Probably not. I don't have a license either so I can only buy what I can put in my bike basket." Eren admitted, sighing. Levi smirked a little bit, and tapped Eren's head so he'd look at him.  
"How about we go grocery shopping tomorrow for you? Or unless you have plans with Armin."  
"I actually do have plans with Armin, but I'm sure we can go tomorrow night." Eren said, his face brightening up in the cutest way. [I can't believe Levi is asking me to go somewhere!]  
"Don't get distracted then, make sure you're back at your house at 5. I'll take you grocery shopping and then maybe we can go out to eat if I'm not sick and tired of you by then." Eren nodded again excitedly and hugged Levi around his neck.  
"I've got money, I just need someone to drive me. Thanks!"  
"Don't wear it out brat, I'm doing this because I happen to like you."  
Eren smiled a goofy smile.  
"I thought you loved me?"  
"Shut up kid." Levi said as he smacked the back of Eren's head lovingly and kissed his forehead. Eren blushed.  
"Thanks Levi. It feels good to know someone loves you." Eren said, snuggling down into Levi's chest.  
"Eren, promise me you won't tell anyone but Armin we're going out, okay?" Levi said, looking off into the distance as he always did when he was thinking.  
"I understand. I'm not sure my dad would condone me being gay... I don't plan to tell him."  
"So don't. Try and keep it a secret, and if anyone asks, I'm your friend, okay?"  
"Got it." Eren said as he gently nuzzled his face on Levi. Levi petted the younger boy's hair again and kissed his head. Eren leaned up to kiss Levi on the cheek, and soon, these turns of kissing turned into yet another heated make out session on the Jaeger's couch. Levi's breath smelled like coffee, and his tongue radiated the wonderful taste. Eren enjoyed every minute of their passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in Levi's silky black hair. He pulled away to breathe and a strand of saliva trailed from Levi's mouth to Eren's.  
"Still sore?" Levi asked Eren, cocking an eyebrow, as he always did. Eren jostled around a little and winced. Levi gently tipped the boy's chin up so he could look at him and Levi kissed his perfect little pink lips gently.  
Even if they both preferred the hardcore make out, they both enjoyed the gentle kiss as well.  
Eventually, Eren started to get a little antsy as their make out session continued, and once again, Eren was pushed down into the couch. It wasn't an understatement to say that Levi's dominance turned Eren on.  
"What are you going to do now, Eren? I have you trapped." Levi said seductively, kissing down Eren's neck. Eren whimpered a little as he lifted his knee and positioned it under Levi's crotch. The older boy hissed when Eren gently pushed at it, finding that Levi was, indeed, enjoying this as much as Eren was.  
"Damn brat, I didn't tell you to touch me there." Levi said as he forcefully pushed Eren's leg down and lifted Eren's hands above his head. Levi used one hand to hold them there and the other to brush down the side of his face.  
"You really are pretty Eren. Your pretty pink lips and blush are killing me right now." Levi said, at a loss for words. He leaned down to kiss Eren, and Eren responded by moaning into Levi's mouth.  
"Oh my gosh Eren, seriously." Levi said leaning down to Eren's ear.  
"You have no idea how horny you make me feel." He said in the lowest, most sultry voice Levi could muster up the strength to speak in. Eren made a little squeaking sound as his boxers suddenly felt 5 sizes too small. Levi smirked at the advantage he had over Eren, since the boy never felt it to be appropriate to properly dress himself for the day. Levi trailed kisses down Eren's torso, leaving loving marks and biting his soft skin in sensitive places. Eren moaned when Levi decided to spend some time on Eren's nipples, and Levi soaked in every reaction the boy gave him. Levi suddenly stopped, got up off the couch, and went around the house inspecting the windows.  
Eren whimpered, as Levi was leaving him hanging here. Levi looked back to see how adorable Eren looked all flushed, and he quickly made the rounds.  
"We don't want another incident with noise, now do we?" Levi said, slightly smirking and topping Eren once again, pinning his hands above his head.  
"I'll do whatever I want to you tonight, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Levi said as he kissed Eren passionately. It was going to be another long, but amazing night.

~~~

"Get up, you have to go to the amusement park today." Levi said, shaking Eren awake.  
"But Heichou..." Eren mumbled in his sleep. [Heichou?How did he know?] Levi said ask he ripped the pillow from Eren's arms.  
"Heichou?" Levi asked, scrunching up his cute little nose.  
Eren sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
"Yeah, your Osu username. I was watching some of your replays the other night and you were so cool..." Eren trailed off as he fell back asleep. Levi rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. The stronger boy lifted up Eren bridal style and brought him upstairs, setting him in the bathtub. (He was naked anyway.)  
Levi turned on the shower while Eren was sitting in the bath, and Eren jostled awake.  
"What the hell?" Eren yelled at Levi as freezing cold water poured down on him. He jumped up and rushed to turn it off as Levi threw him a towel.  
"You've got the amusement park with Armin today, and I have to clean this house and do laundry. I'll have to send your dress shirt to be dry cleaned I'm afraid." He said, looking off into the distance.  
"It's not dry clean only though." Eren said as he wrapped the towel around himself.  
"Yeah but my naked ass was sitting in it. You probably want that dry cleaned right?"  
Eren blushed and shook his head "no". Levi rolled his eyes and smirked a little, before playfully tapping Eren on the head.  
"Anyway, get ready. You have to be home by 5, okay?"  
"Yes *dad*." Eren said, putting sarcastic emphasis on the "dad" portion. Levi breathed in deeply before turning around and closing the door.

~~~

"Armin!" Eren called as he ran to hug his best friend he hadn't seen in at least 12 hours. Armin hugged him back, and they got into Armin's mom's car. Small talk was made on the way there, but once they were safely inside the park, the first thing the boys did was find a bench to sit on.  
"So, how was it?" Armin asked, eyes shining. Eren rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"What do you mean?" He asked mischievously.  
"Eren! Don't make me say it!" Armin said as he sipped at his soda. Eren knew what Armin was wondering about.  
"It was... Really really good." Eren said finally, smiling like an idiot. Armin patiently waited for him to give details.  
"It's just like, well, I can't describe it, but it's soooo horny Armin. The whole thing is just a jumbled mess of limbs and sweat and moaning and Armin dear Lord it's a beautiful thing." Eren said nodding his head to himself. Armin was smiling too.  
"I take it you had fun? Are you sore? They said sometimes you'd be sore." Armin asked, making sure his friend was okay.  
"Yeah, the first day was hell afterwards. Well, yesterday was bad. It hurt everywhere but mostly my hips. We uh, we did it again last night but he went a little more gently on me this time." Eren said, blushing a little. He'd had never imagined telling Armin the details of his now very much alive sex life. Armin nodded.  
"So he tops?"  
"Well of course. I didn't think he would bottom." Eren said matter-of-factly. Armin nodded again.  
"It must be nice to have someone love you that much. Did he go home?"  
Eren thought for a minute.  
"No I don't think so. He said he was going to clean the house and then take me grocery shopping at 5. So I guess he didn't go home."  
"Does he like going home?" Eren thought for a minute, contemplating an answer to Armin's question.  
"He uh, doesn't like to be home much." Eren responded, looking down. Armin quickly added,  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, it's not my place to pry."  
The two boys talked a little bit more, and how they would return to swim team the next day.

~~~

**NOTES:** GUYS! Sorry for the short/late chapter I'm currently at a swim meet and updating this from my phone . Im 95% sure some smut is going to take place in the next chapter... Actually I'm 100% sure. the chapter might be a little longer than normal I hope my writing doesn't bother you :3 anyway... Be on the lookout for that. I'm aiming for a Monday/Tuesday release so pretty quickly! Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews. I really appreciate it! 3 Oh also, things in brackets [] are thoughts, I don't have italics on my iPhone and I'm too lazy to try and do it before my 200 fly. Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Levi walked around Eren Jaeger's house, dusting and cleaning, when he came across a set of double doors, both closed. He figured it was just another room, so he walked in.  
It was Grisha Jaeger's office.  
Levi took a good look around, there were papers and medicines everywhere. If he remembered correctly, he had Dr. Grisha when he was a child, and if he thought back far enough, he could vaguely remember having a terrible cough for months at a time. [This is the man that ruined my life for 3 whole years.] Levi thought as he saw a bottle of 200mg Codeine sitting on the top shelf. He didn't know if Mr. Jaeger was taking these medicines himself, or if he was a drug rep, and went and sold them to other doctors. What intrigued Levi was how this man, a surgeon, mind you, had gotten his hands on so many schedule 3 and over controlled substances. He had taken a short drug class once, to help in overcoming his addiction, and he had learned about the classes for controlled substances.[Basically a fancy-ass name for poisons.] Levi thought to himself as he touched the bottle. He remembered how the doctor had taken his parents into the other room while he was sick, and had talked to them about treatment options. He wasn't supposed to have been on this medicine forever, just until his lungs cleared.  
But it changed.  
Somehow, his prescription had messed up. Either it was his parents or his doctor, Levi didn't know. He was only a young teenager at the time, pretty sickly. He took whatever his parents gave him.  
Once him and his parents had the fall out, he learned that codeine could be used as a pain reliever as well. He started doping it at swim meets only, so he wouldn't have to feel his aching muscles, tired eyes, and broken heart. Taking it at the same time as caffeine, the boy could swim forever and get junior national times.  
Levi looked at all the other medicines. They weren't huge doses, as it looked, they were only sample sizes. It was safe to assume Mr. Jaeger was marketing the drugs while researching surgery. He shook his head, walked out of the office, and closed the double doors.  
The father of Levi's lover was the man who started Levi's addiction to prescription drugs. The boy shuddered. Meeting Mr. Jaeger again would be a difficult task, if it ever came around.

~~~

"Hey Eren, it's almost 4:30." Armin said to Eren as they walked off of the roller coaster they'd been on hundreds of times before.  
"You gotta get home to your boyfriend!" Armin excitedly said as he elbowed Eren. Eren laughed.  
"He said that we were going out, but to tell people that we were "friends" if they asked." Eren said. His face fell a little.  
"Armin, what if he doesn't love me as much as I love him?"  
Armin absorbed himself into thought.  
"If he won't leave your house, I'm pretty sure he likes you man." Armin finished. His cell phone rang.  
"Oh yeah, okay. See yah." He said into the phone.  
"My mom is here. She said she'll take us home now since you gotta get home." Eren nodded at Armin's statement and followed him to the car.  
"Eren, I had fun today. We haven't done something like this in a while, it feels good."  
Eren smiled at Armin.  
"Me too. I really enjoyed this!" The boys hugged once more before getting into the car. Eren's heart was racing thinking about what him and Levi would do that night.

~~~

Levi was sitting on the couch drinking some decaf coffee when Eren arrived at his house. Exactly 4:59 PM.  
"Not bad." Levi muttered as he stood up and stretched. He wandered over to Eren, who was putting his wallet back into his pants pocket. He walked up behind Eren and slid his hands around Eren's waist, making Eren emit a cute little surprised noise.  
"So, Eren, what are we buying tonight?" Levi asked, whispering in Eren's ear.  
"I-I don't know..." Eren said, blushing.  
"I have some things in mind." Levi said as he kissed Eren on the cheek.  
He let go of Eren and walked back towards the couch,  
"Tell me when you're ready to leave. It better be soon brat, I'm starving."  
"Oh I'm ready now!" Eren said excitedly.  
"Okay, well, here's the thing idiot, there's one grocery store around here. And so that means there's a half decent chance we'll see someone we know there. If anyone asks, remember, we are friends. And let me answer their stupid questions if they push further, you got it?" Levi said, once again standing up and stretching. If Eren didn't know any better, he'd have thought Levi was a little sore himself.  
"Yeah, definitely. I get it."  
"Alright then, let's go." Levi said as he grabbed his keys off of the kitchen counter. Eren wrote a sticky note and put it on the fridge, which was filled with sticky notes.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"Oh just in case my dad ends up coming he says he's going to come home late but he actually comes back early."  
Levi nodded. [Kid really loves his dad.] He thought as he grabbed Eren's hand to pull him out of the house. It felt like static electricity hit them both as their hands touched. [Have we really never held hands?] Levi asked himself. [I banged him twice and we haven't held hands?] Levi mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten a lot of the little things in a relationship, partly because he had never been in a relationship of his own.

~~~

The whole car ride there wasn't too awkward, as Levi had made a point of holding Eren's hand until they arrived at their destination. Levi had finally opened up to Eren enough to turn on some music, and he listened to a good combination of Little Boots and hardcore dub step. Eren enjoyed hearing the conflicting tastes in music.  
"*How does it sound if we spend the night out?*" Martin Sloveig sang before dub step hit their ears hard.  
"Levi, your choice in music is really interesting." Eren said as he looked at Levi. Levi quickly took his hand out of Eren's and turned off the stereo before replacing it back into Eren's hand.  
"You could just tell me if you don't like it brat." Levi said coldly.  
"No! I mean I like it. It's different, I've never heard music like that before." Eren said before gently turning the stereo back on. Levi sighed and Eren could have sworn that he saw a smile on Levi's face. They drove the rest of the way listening to "The Night Out" and the 50 billion remixes of the same song Levi had on his iPhone.  
"So Eren?" Levi asked before parking. He turned up the sound before looking Eren dead in the eye and lip syncing to the song,  
"How does it sound if we spend the night out?"

~~~

Levi took out a small grocery list he had made throughout the day, which included cleaning supplies and lots of food. Along with some more coffee, and some special things Levi wanted to get for that night.  
Levi was feeling romantic. Well, as romantic as Levi could get.  
"So, what should we get first?" Eren asked. Levi had a whole shopping routine, he just lead Eren around and picked out things.  
"We need to get all the non-frozen food first. Then we need to get the frozen food. And then you can pick out a few treats if you'd like, you don't seem to have many sweet things at your house." Levi said, picking up a box of microwave popcorn and studying it, waiting for a response from Eren.  
"What kinda treats?" Eren asked, cocking his head. [Yes.] Levi thought, that was the answer he wanted.  
"I was thinking we could make ice cream Sundays." Levi said shortly. Eren's eyes widened up at the thought.  
"Really?" Eren asked, jumping up and down.  
"Yes, really, calm down brat or else you'll draw attention to ourselves." Levi said looking around.  
"We have to do that last though."  
"Why?" Came Eren's answer.  
"Jeez, why must you always be so curious? Take the answer and shut up." Levi said as he tossed in some vegetables. Eren nodded and blushed a little bit. Levi saw him blush and immediately walked away, hoping to make Eren's blush go down. It did, and the two shopped in silence until Levi told Eren to pick out some ice cream toppings. Levi bought a generic chocolate and vanilla tub of ice cream, knowing fully well that the two wouldn't beneeding actual ice cream.  
Eren picked out some whipped cream, cherries, and sprinkles, while Levi picked out some chocolate and caramel syrup.  
"Are we ready?" Levi asked Eren, as Eren shook his head.  
"This will be delicious!" Eren said as he dropped his things in the cart. Levi paid for the items and they put them in Levi's Porsche, singing along to Ice Cream (Van She Remix) by New Young Pony Club. They dropped the groceries off at home, and Levi took Eren out to eat.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I thought we could go somewhere nice tonight."  
"Cool!" Eren said as he looked out the window. Once again, Martin Sloveig sang "How does it sound if we spend the night out?" And Eren started to wonder if the two would be spending the night out. He kinda wanted to go home and eat his ice cream though.  
Levi pulled into a parking spot further away from other cars, (No way in hell he'd let anyone scratch or dent his Porsche.) and opened the door for Eren, grabbing his hand as he stepped out. The restaurant was really nice, and really far away, and Eren had a sinking suspicion that this was their first "date".  
The two held hands the whole way into the restaurant and when Eren tried to pull away before going in, Levi held on tighter.  
"Don't worry. Nobody we know is here." Levi said, leading Eren inside.  
He checked in with the waitress at the door, who was tall and hyper with glasses.  
"Rivaille for two."  
"Oh Levi, you guys are so cute!" The girl remarked before leading them to their table. Levi looked obviously irritated.  
"I'm Zoe, your waitress tonight." She said as she handed Levi a children's menu. He literally looked as if he was going to slit her throat with the steak knife set delicately on the table. She laughed and handed him and adult's menu and handed one to Eren too.  
"Can I get you guys some drinks?" She asked, pulling out a pad of paper.  
"Water." Levi said coldly.  
"Coke or Pepsi?" Eren asked. Levi shot him a look.  
"We carry Pepsi products, sorry if I disappoint."  
"No no, how about some Mountain Dew?"  
Eren saw Zoe's eyes waver a tiny bit as she looked towards Levi for a split second. Levi nodded.  
"Got it! Try and figure out what you'll be eating tonight." She winked, threw them a very enthusiastic peace sign and skipped away.  
"Who's she?" Eren asked, getting doubts in his mind.  
"She is my childhood "friend". She's always been an annoying little crap to be honest. She gets me some pretty good deals at this place." Levi said, picking up a knife to inspect it's cleanliness. They were seated towards the back corner of the restaurant, in a table for two.  
"What am I allowed to get?" Eren asked innocently.  
"Anything you want." Levi responded, now inspecting the soup spoon. Eren looked at the glorious menu. All of the food he saw listed was like manna from heaven, it all looked so delicious. He figured he would just settle for a nice steak, since that was surprisingly the cheapest thing on the menu.  
Zoe came back, and handed them their drinks.  
"Care to order anyone?" She asked with a little too much pep.  
"Lobster." Levi ordered without a second glance. Zoe happily wrote down his order.  
"Side salad sir?" She asked.  
"Caesar."  
"Gotcha. And for you cutie?" She asked Eren happily.  
"He's mine Zoe, get your nose out of our business." Levi retorted, kicking her shin lightly. She laughed as she saw Eren blush.  
"Um, I think I'll just have a small steak please." Eren said politely.  
"Wow, Levi, what a drastic difference in personality! Anyway, sure, how would you like that done?"  
"Medium rare please." Eren said, nodding.  
"Side salad?"  
"House salad please."  
"Wow, Levi, this kid knows his manners! He'll be a fantastic husband one day."  
"Can it Zoe." Levi said as he kicked her shin again, this time harder. She made a grunting noise and took her leave.  
"Sorry about her." Levi said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"She's nice." Eren said, smiling.  
"So, Eren, I was thinking after this we go straight back home? Have some ice cream and some fun?" Levi asked, sipping at his water.  
"Yeah that sounds great!" Eren said, sipping into his Mountain Dew. Within the first sip he knew. Levi had made sure his soda was caffeine free.  
The food was out incredibly fast, and both boys ate their hearts out. As soon as they were in, they were out, and driving back. Eren wanted to get a little flirty with Levi, so he gently laid his hand on Levi's thigh, moving it up and down. Levi clicked his tongue.  
"Save it for later, you're going to need it. I have some plans for us tonight that you're going to like." Eren's heart rate sped up.  
"Can you give me a hint?"  
"I think you'll know when you see some of the stuff I've prepared."  
"Sounds... Kinky?"  
Levi "hmphed" and continued to drive. He chuckled to himself.  
"Define kinky."  
That shut Eren up as his face turned extremely red. As they pulled into Eren's driveway, Eren jumped out of the car and ran for the door, Levi not far behind him.

~~~

The next thing Eren knew, Levi had a small amount of soft rope and a bag of ice cream condiments sitting on the coffee table. The couch had proven to be a nice place to do the do, and Levi had chosen there for Eren to sit and wait. Levi came back downstairs, in a suit, full out with suspenders. He looked handsome.  
"Stand up brat." He told Eren. Eren stood.  
"Strip." Levi said.  
Eren stripped. Levi walked around him and inspected his lover's body.  
"Very pretty. You'll do well." He said as he gently kissed Eren on the lips. He continued kissing Eren, and gently shoved him onto the couch.  
"Take off my suit coat Eren." Levi ordered. Eren's nimble fingers expertly pulled the suit coat from Levi's frame.  
"Good. Now undo the first three buttons on my shirt."  
Eren's heart was racing as he unbuttoned Levi's shirt. His suspenders and crisp white dress shirt looked so good on him.  
Levi trailed kisses all over Eren's body, and then went back to his head where he kissed Eren on the lips. The two's saliva was intermixing when Eren pulled his hands up to cling onto Levi's hair. Levi immediately stopped the kiss.  
"Now now, we can't have any of that tonight." Levi chided, as he got up from straddling Eren and grabbed the soft black rope. It was really thin, and extremely bendable. Levi lifted Eren's hands above his head, and tied them together using a series of knots, eventually ending in a bow.  
"There we go. You're not allowed to touch me tonight." Levi said in a seductive voice.  
The sudden bondage went right to Eren's dick.  
Levi came back over to Eren, a can of whipped cream in his hand.  
He kissed Eren's nipples, sucking and biting on them so they hardened up and turned bright red. Eren was moaning, and squeaking, and making all sorts of adorable noises as Levi sucked gently at each nipple. He took the can of whipped cream and sprayed it on Eren's nipples, and then proceeded to look Eren in the eyes while licking it off of him.  
Once again, the sensation went right to his dick, which was now extremely uncomfortably hard. He bucked his hips upward in a vain attempt to get some friction but Levi waved one finger in his face to say no. Little whipped cream dots were trailing down Eren now, from his nipples in two lines to his manhood. Levi laughed a little to himself as he kissed the head of Eren's dick.  
Eren immediately cried out. He was so horny, he couldn't take it. He bucked his hips up again, but Levi moved out of the way. Instead, Levi squirted whipped cream in a spiral fashion from the bottom of Eren's cock to the very tip.  
"So I said we'd be making ice cream Sundays tonight, but I really meant *I* would be making one. I hope that's okay Eren." Levi said in a sultry tone as he took out some chocolate sauce. He dribbled the liquid all over Eren's naked body, and poured a generous amount over the whipped cream tower standing tall over Eren's crotch. Next caramel sauce, and then finally, Levi topped it off with some sprinkles. For the very final touch, he put three cherries on Eren. Two on his nipples, and one at the very top of his erection.  
Eren didn't know how he felt about being tied up. He wanted so badly to touch Levi, to grab his crotch, to have Levi inside of him, but then again, Levi's dominance turned Eren on to new levels. He threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt Levi start eating the cherries from his nipples.  
"Please... Levi... Please..." Eren whispered, half of the words getting stuck in his throat. He was breathing heavily now, not even caring about what kind of noises were being emitted from his throat.  
Levi carefully took his time, and let his hands wander around Eren's non-topping covered body.  
Eren started making that guttural noise again when Levi stopped for a moment. He pulled out the whipped cream again, and re-whipped Eren's nipples, topping them with cherries once again. Eren gasped for air when Levi kissed him, and stood up. He undid his suspenders and pants, taking his boxers with them, and then finally undid the last buttons on his shirt. Eren strained to see fully naked Levi, and felt even more aroused when he saw that Levi was as hard as he was. Levi grabbed a purple bottle off of the table and put some of the liquid in his hands. He rubbed them together, straddled Eren, and started rubbing his own dick with the slimy substance. Eren started panting.  
"Holy... Hot damn Levi... So sexy..." Were the only words Levi could make out of Eren's sentence as he breathed heavily and watched every movement Levi made with his hands. Levi moaned, jacking himself off in ways Eren didn't even know were possible.  
"I want to be able to hear everything you say Eren, every word, every moan, every noise. And when you're about to finish, I want you to scream." Eren nodded as Levi bent down to eat the cherry off of the top of Eren's hard on. He licked gently at the whipped cream that incased his final destination. He licked, and kissed, and sucked at Eren's member until Eren was moaning loudly. Levi felt Eren start to tense up, and he immediately stopped. He kissed Eren's stomach as he grabbed some more lube and squirted it into his hands. He massaged it around his long fingers, and lifted Eren's legs so that they were on Levi's shoulders.  
"Do you want it Eren?" Levi asked seductively, licking Eren's dick from base to tip. Eren felt his eyes roll back in his head as he nodded. Levi smirked and all in one quick, fluid motion, thrust his fingers inside Eren. Eren gasped at the sudden intrusion and moaned. It felt so good, even to Levi. Thinking about the whole action made Levi even harder than before. As soon as Eren relaxed a little, Levi pulled out his fingers and sucked at Eren's cock a little more, earning some squeaks and squeals. He once again made sure the position was right, and pushed himself inside Eren.  
"Levi... Oh my..." Eren said, as he panted the words. His whole body was shaking as Levi started to move.  
"Crap, Eren, you're still so tight, even after two consecutive days of this." Levi said as he started to move. Eren couldn't say anything anymore. He was only capable of making guttural noises and moaning. Suddenly, Levi hit that one spot. The sweet spot. Eren writhed under the sudden contact and yelled out. Levi smirked and hit the spot again.  
"Levi, I'm going to come right now if you don't stop!" Eren yelled as he tried to meet Levi half way in thrusts. Levi chuckled again and thrust into the boy even harder, eliciting a small cry.  
"You sound so pretty right now Eren." Levi said as he bent over Eren to eat one of the cherries off of his nipple. Levi rolled his hips, and Eren arched his back, screaming. Levi loved it and rolled his hips again.  
"Levi!" Eren yelled as Levi felt a warm liquid cover his torso. He continued to thrust into Eren, as he wasn't done yet. Eren was moaning, his dick still semi hard from the pure arousal and sexiness of the whole situation. Levi continued rolling his hips and licking Eren's right nipple, and he also started to jack Eren off as well.  
Eren started to tighten up against Levi again, and Levi couldn't hold it in much longer.  
"Eren, I'm coming. You better come too or else we'll have to do this all over again tomorrow." Levi threatened as Eren closed his eyes and moaned.  
"Why do you have to sound so damn sexy?" Levi asked Eren as he rolled his hips a final time and released into Eren, Eren once again, releasing and shooting his cum all over Levi's hand. They heard a shock from somewhere else.  
"What the hell is going on here?" A man said from the door way. Eren looked over halfheartedly, still in a daze from his orgasm.  
It was his dad. Back early. Levi's eyes opened up wide, and he froze, straddling Eren.  
"Seriously, can someone explain what is happening here?" Mr. Jaeger yelled, dropping his briefcase. Eren also saw Armin standing behind his dad, his mouth open. Levi looked down at Eren, back at Eren's dad, and then at Eren. He reached down, picked up the whipped cream and cherry from Eren's other nipple and held it out to Eren's dad and Armin.  
"It's delicious." Levi said.  
Eren's dad's eye twitched. He picked up his briefcase, and turned around, going back out the door.  
"I'll be back in two hours, this better be finished by then."  
Armin stood in the doorway. He didn't know if he should feel horrified or aroused.  
Levi looked at him and nodded, and Armin slowly backed out of the door as well, leaving Levi and Eren in the living room by themselves.  
"Now I know why you left that note for your dad." Levi said, too stunned to say anything.  
"Well..." Eren began,  
"Now he knows I'm gay!"  
Levi sighed.  
"Yeah, but he's going to think I'm a perverted freak."  
"We'll talk to him okay? This will all work out." Eren said, grimacing.  
"I hope so.. Because.." Levi leaned down over Eren's lips.  
"I love you Eren Jaeger, I love you so much. Nothing will ever keep me from you." Levi said, as he kissed his lover. Eren responded nicely to the kiss, and when they stopped, Eren answered,  
"Levi Rivaille, I want to marry you. Maybe not now, or in three years, or in 5 years, but somewhere down the line, I want to live in a house with you, and I want to have fun with you and cuddle on the couch and take baths togetherand have rough sex like this all the time."  
All Levi could do was sit there with his mouth open. Eren started to cry.  
"I love you so much Levi, I probably love you more than you could ever love me."  
Levi bent down to kiss away Eren's tears.  
"I love you so much too, and if the damn brat wants to get married somewhere down the line, you have my word. You'll be mine forever Eren. Forever and always." Levi finished as he kissed Eren and untied the pretty now that constricted his hands.  
Now that Eren's dad knew, the only troublesome part would be getting him to accept the fact that they were dating. And also the fact that Mr. Jaeger used to be Levi's doctor.  
Levi massaged where the ropes had dug into Eren's skin, expecting there to be a small bruise there the next day. He helped Eren up, packed away all their fun "toys" in a box and carried Eren upstairs to his room where they found some clothes to wear before confronting Eren's dad.

~~~

**NOTES**: HERE IT IS! You all have been so patient with me, I hope my smut writing isn't too terrible. Stuff goes down in the next chapter, with Eren's dad, and I promise more swimming. Also smut. There will be more smut, I can assure you. Thanks for all the kind reviews! I appreciate hearing other peoples thoughts on this story. Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

They met in the Jaeger's kitchen, all around the 's dad was at the head of it and Levi and Eren were on the other end, holding hands. Armin was sitting on the couch, holding a pillow and playing Tetris, trying to repress the memories of seeing Levi and Eren getting it on.  
"Alright. What the actual hell went on over there? Eren, who is this kid?"  
Eren looked down. Then, he looked at Levi, and Levi nodded.  
"This is my boyfriend dad. His name is Levi and we met at swim team."  
"You just met him? Swim team started what, 3 weeks ago? Why were you two having *sex* on my couch? That is disgusting behavior." Eren's dad yelled from the other side of the table. Levi squeezed Eren's hand.  
"Don't even get me started on you mister. Tying up my son? Making him into a masochist? You should be ashamed of yourself. Who are your parents?"  
"I didn't make Eren a masochist, and I don't have parents. What we did was completely consensual."  
"You two are BOTH underage for this. Eren is 15, and you're what, 18? That's illegal!"  
"With all due respect sir, I'm 17, just turned actually."  
"Oh great, just turned 17. That's just fabulous." Eren's dad said as he leaned back in his chair.  
"You could have at least told me you were gay, I can accept that. I could even accept this if it was Armin. But this guy? I don't know him!" Mr. Jaeger said, throwing his hands up in the air. Levi sighed.  
"Eren, this kid has no expression. How can you like him?" Eren's dad said again.  
"Listen dad, I don't like him. I love him. And you can either accept it or not, but I'm staying with him." Eren said, hanging on to Levi's hand for dear life.  
"Levi, have anything to add to this?" Mr. Jaeger said, exasperated.  
"No sir, except the fact that I love your son. He's the only human being I've ever loved before, and I'm not sure what I would do if you took him from me."  
Grisha Jaeger studied Levi.  
"Actually, do I know you?" Eren's father asked Levi. [Oh no.] Levi thought.  
"Did you used to be a pediatric specialist?" Levi asked with a straight face.  
"Actually, I did."  
"Then I'm sure you remember me as the kid you mistakenly gave insane amounts of codeine to." Levi said, his left eye twitching slightly. He had an extremely firm grasp of Eren's hand.  
"Levi... Rivaille?" Mr. Jaeger asked.  
"The one and only." Levi responded, getting a little irritated.  
"So you're the kid that I accidentally screwed up their doses... I wonder why your parents didn't say anything." Eren's dad thought out loud. Eren didn't have words for this situation.  
"They aren't my parents. If you would have looked close enough at the sheet they gave you with my birth information, it just says they're my legal about genetics." Levi said coldly.  
"Well, I apologize for any inconvenience or discomfort that caused you." Mr. Jaeger said.  
"Inconvenience or discomfort?" Levi asked, appalled. He didn't want to tell his old doctor that he had gotten hooked on the medicine.  
"Listen, Levi, Eren, I don't approve of this. Maybe if I knew you better, but Levi, I refuse to let you date my son. I'm sorry. That is my final decision." Grisha said as he stood up from the table. Eren and Levi continued to sit.  
"No dad." Eren said, glaring at his father. His father gave Eren a quizzical look.  
"I love him. I love Levi. And I don't care what you say, he makes me happy. Our whole relationship isn't just sex, that's just what you accidentally walked in on. I, I really love him dad. I wish you could see that." Eren said, still holding Levi's hand. Grisha shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. I can't accept it. You can't love someone after three weeks."  
"Yes I can dad! I'm not your little boy anymore. You leave me alone all the time anyway, why do you care if I have a boyfriend or not?"  
"Because I don't want to see you get hurt."  
Levi's face fell at Grisha's statement. Eren sat there, staring at his dad.  
"I love Eren Jaeger, and nothing you say will stop me." Levi said, tightly holding Eren's hand. Eren blushed. Grisha frowned and narrowed his eyes.  
"Get out then." He said.  
"W-what?" Eren asked.  
"If you want to go with your *boyfriend*, then be my guest. Leave. Take him with. You're sure as hell not staying here with him if that's what you want." Grisha said, walking into his office and shutting the doors. Levi slowly stood, still holding Eren's hand. And then, Eren's life seemed to slip away from him as Levi lightened his grasp, and let go of his hand.  
"I think I should leave now then." Levi said, nodding to Eren. All Eren could do was open his mouth, because tears started to flow from his bright teal eyes.  
"You're leaving me?" Eren asked, crying. Levi looked down at the ground.  
"For now... Yes. I think your dad needs to sort some things out with you."  
"Levi! You're just going to leave me here?" Eren yelled, balling up his fists.  
Levi "shh"-ed Eren, and calmly put down Eren's fists.  
"I didn't say I was breaking up with you you know, I just said I was leaving. Such a needy brat, aren't you?" Levi said as he pulled Eren into a hug. Eren couldn't say anything, he was sobbing against Levi's shoulder.  
"I'll see you at swim team, and the coffee shop, and maybe we can go to the movies sometime as well. I think you need to talk to your dad though." Levi said, straight faced. The older boy ran his hands through Eren's messy brown hair, and kissed his head.  
"I still love you Eren Jaeger."

~~~

Eren had been laying on his bed sobbing for three hours when there was a knock on his door.  
"Go away!" He screamed. The knocking ceased, and the door opened.  
"I don't want to see you, you asshole. Leave me alone." Eren retorted as he saw his dad in the doorway. Grisha invited himself in anyway, and sat down on the floor in front of Eren's bed. The same bed Eren and Levi had been sleeping in together.  
"Son, we need to have a talk."  
"What, you're going to give me the sex talk now?" Eren spat out of his mouth, full of sarcasm and distain. Eren's dad winced at the sudden statement.  
"No, I think you know enough about that already." He stated, sighing.  
"You know I'm disappointed in you right?" Grisha asked his son calmly.  
"You also know that I love you right?" He asked his son again. Eren refused to answer him.  
"Anyway, I don't mind that you're gay. It doesn't bother me. What I wish was that you wouldn't have just brought this kid home. Why couldn't you have had a sweet, normal relationship?" Eren's dad asked, face full of confusion. Eren sighed.  
"Because it's hard to act normal and have some sort of vanilla relationship when you're with someone you love so painfully much." Eren responded, looking downwards. Grisha's mouth opened to say something, but closed when he saw a tear run down Eren's face. He got up and sat next to Eren on the bed.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked his son. Eren nodded.  
"Do you know what was wrong with Levi?"  
Eren nodded.  
"I think. He told me a lot about it one time."  
"He told you that he was a sickly child? With a really bad cough?" Grisha asked. Eren nodded.  
"His parents were drug addicts. They asked me to prescribe some medicine for him, and I did. I think he got hooked on it." Grisha said, sighing.  
"Has he given that up?" Grisha asked Eren. Eren nodded.  
"He said he's been clean for a year now."  
"Eren, that's only a year. What happens if he slips back away from reality?"  
"He won't dad. And if he does, I'll help him through. It doesn't change the way I feel about him." Eren said, sighing and getting up.  
"Please leave dad. I don't want to talk about this."  
"If you aren't comfortable talking about your drug addict of a boyfriend, then maybe you shouldn't be with him son." Grisha said, standing up and walking to the door. Eren glared at him.  
"Shut the hell up dad. I don't need your advice right now." Eren spat, closing the door.  
"*what if he slips back away from reality?*" Eren's dad's words haunted the boy. What if he did lose it? Would Eren be enough to help him through again? Eren started to cry again. He was such a cry baby when things went wrong.  
"No," Eren said to himself aloud,  
"My dad is not going to control whether or not I go out with Levi. I need to talk to him again."

~~~

Levi arrived at his house, opened the door, and walked upstairs, not acknowledging his poor excuse for parents, who were leaned over the kitchen table working on a new case.  
He unlocked the door to his "apartment" and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed a book off of the shelf and grabbed a grape soda, laying back on the couch.  
[I already miss the brat.] Levi said to himself, as he opened the Stephen King novel. He looked at the rubber band on his wrist.  
What was he even going for anymore? If he couldn't see Eren, nobody was there to stop him.  
"No." He said to himself as he snapped the rubber band back hard on his tender skin. He walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, only to see his eyes had already gone back to their hollow form. He also saw the marks Eren had left on his skin with his pretty pink lips, all over his neck and collarbone. Damn, he missed that kid.  
Everything was better with Eren. Levi felt happier, slept better, and didn't have the urge to go into the sewer and drown. He shut off the bathroom light and once again took up his reading position on the couch. His heart naturally beat slowly, but today, it seemed even slower. Like it was barely pulling Levi along through life. As he got lost in the words of Stephen King, Levi wondered if him and Eren would actually work out with Eren's dad. Of course, Levi loved Eren. The boy knew this for a fact, and he also knew that Eren loved him back. However, being the cynical asshole he was, Levi had that one little sliver of doubt.  
For the first time in 5 years, Levi coughed. His eyes opened wide as he remembered being stuck in a hospital bed, IV's running through his arms. His heart rate sped up.  
[I'm going to die.] He thought as he coughed again. And again. In fact, he was in a coughing fit on the floor right then. He closed his eyes and tried his best to hold back his horrible coughing, and suddenly, he imagined Eren holding him in his arms, telling him everything would be okay. Levi ceased coughing, and ran immediately to get a glass of ice water.  
Oh yes, him and Eren would be back together. Levi realized that it would be practically impossible to live without the needy brat by his side every day.

There was a knock on Levi's door. His parents were on the other side  
"Do we need to bring you to the hospital?" His dad asked, not even a speck of worry on his face.  
"No." Levi coldly responded, trying to shut the door. His mom held it open, and tossed him a small orange bottle with orange pills. Levi recognized it immediately.  
"Only if you need it." Levi's mom said, nodding and shutting the door  
Levi looked at the bottle, and looked at the dosage.  
500mg.  
Did his parents want to kill him? He knew full well the fatal dosage for an adult was 800mg, and 500 would most likely knock him out cold. He squinted at the bottle, and promptly walked to his bathroom, spilling the dozen or so pills into the toilet, and flushing. He put the plastic container in the sink, and with a lighter, he lit it on fire. The melting plastic was a comforting sight for Levi.  
No, he would not go back to his old ways. He couldn't do it, especially when he knew that Eren would be disappointed in him.

~~~

Eren walked downstairs to his dad's office. He normally wasn't allowed in, so he knocked.  
"Hey dad, can we talk now?" Eren called. No response.  
"Dad?" He called again. No response. He opened the door and there was nobody there. However, there were multiple medical records scattered around the table. One of them caught Eren's attention. Apparently the Rivailles had been patients of his father's, and he had suggest a rehab clinic.  
Eren studied the papers, looking for one on Levi. He couldn't find it. Eren exited the doors, closed them, and walked to the kitchen. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at a document.  
"Why didn't you answer?" Eren asked, sitting down next to him. Eren's dad sighed.  
"I just wanted to see if you'd go looking for me." He said, rubbing his hand on his chin.  
"This makes no sense," he started looking at Eren.  
"It says here I never prescribed Levi codeine."  
Eren's eyes shot open.  
"I didn't prescribe it to him, I prescribed something similar but much less powerful and addictive." Grisha said, frowning.  
"Eren, I think I believe you now." He said.  
"If Levi has been clean for a year of something that he didn't need prescribed, he's clean now." Grisha finished. Eren was still in shock.  
"So that means... His parents... They were the ones?"  
"Seems like it. Do you know if they're on good terms?" Eren's dad asked. Eren shook his head "no."  
Grisha nodded.  
Eren just stood up from the table.  
"Do you really think I'd date a bad guy dad?" Eren asked his father. Grisha shook his head.  
"Good. Now, I love him. I wish you could accept that, and I know you might not, but just keep it under consideration, that your son loves someone dearly. Your son wants to be with that person for the rest of his life. Just remember that." Eren said, as he walked upstairs to his bedroom again.

~~~  
Swim team the next day was a mix of awkward stares and whispering. Not only had both Eren and Armin been gone, but Levi had missed the past two days as well, which concluded in a meeting with Coach Pixis. The man was not very happy.  
"Arlert! Jaeger! You two have been gone for a week now. What's been going on?" He asked gruffly. Armin quickly saluted,  
"Sir, I got in trouble with my parents, and since Eren's dad was gone, nobody could drive him to practice."  
Coach P rolled his eyes.  
Eren nodded.  
"It's true sir!" He said, pleading with his horribly unsociable coach. Pixis just nodded and leaned back in his chair.  
"Approved. Now, Rivaille, where have you been?"  
[At Eren's house, banging him until he couldn't stand anymore.] Levi thought to himself. He regained composure however and started to speak  
"I wasn't feeling well." Levi responded, looking directly at his coach. Coach P rubbed his faint beard.  
"What was wrong with you?" He asked.  
"I was coughing a lot, and I just felt like I had a head cold."  
"Rivaille, you've never missed a practice before because you've gotten sick." Coach Pixis said, resting his hand on the table.  
"I may have gone somewhere unclean. Anyway, details mean nothing at this point, just know I'm feeling better and it won't happen again." Levi said, getting up from his chair. Their coach sighed.  
"This better not happen again Rivaille. You're the best one on the team by far, and missing practice puts the team in a state of chaos. We also have our first away meet next weekend."  
Levi nodded, before looking back sharply.  
"Away? Where are we going, and do we need to book a hotel?" The short male asked, questions flying out of his usually silent mouth. Coach Pixis laughed.  
"You've always been one to plan ahead Rivaille. Yes, we are going away, and yes, you'll need a hotel room. Preferably with your lane partner, unless otherwise excused by a higher authority."  
Levi gave a short nod of approval and took his dismissal.  
Armin and Eren tried to get up, but their coach stopped them.  
"Was Rivaille really sick?" He asked Eren. Eren swallowed the spit that had been stuck in his throat.  
"Yes sir." He said, nodding. Coach Pixis sighed again.  
"That boy... I just don't know what to do with him. He's a fantastic athlete, super competitive, and not a bad guy, but I worry about him and his home life. Do you know anything about it Jaeger? Rivaille doesn't mention his parents, and they never come to meets."  
Eren met his coach's piercing gaze. [Levi wouldn't want him to know.] Eren thought.  
"No sir, he hasn't said anything to me."  
The coach just nodded.  
"I understand. The kid doesn't open up to anyone, and he seemed to take an instant liking towards you. If you ever get him to open up, just tell me. It would do him good to have someone like you around, to make him 't seen the kid smile in years." He sighed, looking at some paperwork.  
"You kids go enjoy practice today. I made an easy set." The coach said, finalizing his report. Armin and Eren nodded and walked out the door.  
Levi was already in Eren's lane, and he looked expectant.  
"Are we social kicking?" Eren asked Levi. Levi shook his head.  
"No, but I need to talk to you."  
Eren's heart sank 17 feet below his feet into the depths of the pool. [This probably won't end well.] He thought to himself, nodding and grabbing his kickboard.

NOTES: AHHHHH okay guys I am so sorry. I cant write angst . The story is going to pick up from here though, I promise. I hope you all liked the smut last chapter! I can 100% garentee you that there will be more smut. I also promise a happy ending, although there's a few more story lines I need to progress through before this finishes. Thanks guys for all the favorites/follows/kind reviews, I LOVE reviews :D they're my favorite to read. Once again this is uploaded from my phone because my laptop is dying, but anyway, ill come back and fix all the thing about this later. Thank you all so much! ^_^ 3


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you rat me out to Pixis?" Levi started with. Eren shook his head.  
"Good boy." Levi said, playfully shoving Eren. Man, how Eren loved Levi's little playful shoves and grabs.  
"He asked, but I didn't tell him. He doesn't need to know." Eren said, looking at Levi for approval. Levi was staring into the distance.  
"Levi, did you really get sick?" Eren asked, concern in his voice.  
"Well, aren't you the good little boyfriend? Why don't I get you the boyfriend of the year award?" Levi asked, sarcasm lacing his tone of voice. Beneath the sarcasm there was a hint of realism however.  
Eren blushed.  
"B-boyfriend? Am I really your... B-boyfriend?" Eren asked, flustered. Levi looked at Eren and smirked  
"You're whatever you want to be with me Eren." He said in a low seductive voice. Eren whimpered. He missed Levi already.  
"So uh, what do we need to talk about?" Eren asked, trying to get his mind off of sexy Levi. Levi grunted.  
"Brat, I just wanted to tell you that one, you're my boyfriend, and two, we can't tell anyone except Armin about it, got it?" Levi said, throwing his head back in frustration. Eren blushed even more.  
"R-really?" He stuttered.  
"Yes idiot, really. I don't just say that you know." Levi said. His sarcastic tone was coming back. Eren wondered if it was social interaction that caused that response.  
"Wow... Uh, thanks?" Eren said, unsure of himself. Levi smacked him on the head.  
"We'll settle this at the coffee shop. Also, would you be interested in rooming with me for a swim meet?" The black haired boy asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"I usually get there a day or two early, and I practice in their pool. You're welcome to join in if you'd like."  
Eren nodded his head furiously and excitedly.  
"Yes, a million times yes!" He exclaimed, extracting a "shh!" From Levi.  
"What did I say brat? You're not allowed to make this known." Levi said, shaking his head. Eren didn't care. Eren was too far gone in his own fantasies of what Levi and him would do that weekend, whether it was banging or just cuddling on the couch. He didn't mind, time with Levi was time with Levi, and Eren appreciated every second of it.

~~~

"You're not going to the meet?" Eren asked Armin at the end of practice. Armin shook his head.  
"My parents said it's too expensive to buy a room and then pay the meet fees."  
Eren sighed.  
"Well, there goes my cover."  
Armin's blonde eyebrows suddenly perked up.  
"Cover?" He asked, confused.  
"Yeah. My dad's got work, so I told him I'd would see if I could room with you, even though Levi already invited me to stay with him." Eren explained, looking at the ground. Armin offered a smile.  
"You could always tell your dad the truth!" Armin responded. Eren gave Armin a confused look.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"To be honest, after what he and I walked in on, I'd say the safest bet was to just tell him honestly." Armin assured, picking up his bags. Eren picked his up too, and contemplated his next course of action. He wanted to talk to Levi more about this, so he figured he would wait until after the coffee shop to bring up anything to his dad.

~~~

"Jaeger, I gotta discuss some things before you come and stay with me okay?" Levi said, sipping at his coffee. [There he goes with the "Jaeger" again.] Eren thought as he rolled his eyes.  
"Alright Rivaille, what?" Eren said, putting extra sarcastic emphasis on the "Rivaille". Levi let out an irritated sigh and gave Eren a bored expression.  
"Are we done being immature? This is serious. You need to have an idea about what is expected."  
Eren nodded. What could be so hard about staying in a hotel?  
"Alright. Well, to be completely honest, I don't usually room with people on meet weekends, because I always go up two or three days early. I have a very strict routine that I like to follow, and I have it all written down. It's a bit superstitious, if you will, but it has never failed me once." Levi concluded, looking Eren straight in the eyes.  
"If you screw up my performance you will never room with me for meets again, got it brat?" Levi sternly said. Eren nodded.  
"Good. Now, you may think I'm being horribly unfriendly, but I take meets extremely seriously. So, for your sake, I'm offering to pay for Armin to come as well so you'll have someone to play around with while I'm de-sensitizing myself to the new surroundings."  
"Paying for Armin? Are you crazy?" Eren asked. Of course, he would love to have his best friend come with, but it was extremely expensive to book a nice hotel for 5 days and then also pay for all of the meet fees.  
"I'm not crazy, I'm being considerate." Levi said, picking at one of his teeth with his fingernail.  
"Tell the little runt that he's coming with. He's prepared for his races well, he should do great." Levi said. Eren nodded.  
"Um, where will he stay?" Eren asked, praying that it wouldn't be him and Levi's room. Levi chuckled.  
"I'll book him a room for himself, don't worry."  
Eren let out a sigh. Levi cocked an eyebrow.  
"What brat? Excited to stay in a hotel room with yourboyfriend ?" Levi asked teasingly. Eren blushed  
"Well... Yeah. But I also have to tell my dad about this somehow."  
"He'll come around. It's not like we can get it on the night before a swim meet anyway, you'd be too sore."  
Eren blushed again.  
"Alright. I'll tell him tonight."  
"Good. Also, Eren?" Levi asked, smirking.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay with sharing a bed?"  
Eren had never been more ready for a swim meet in his life.

~~~

"Are you sure this is okay?" Eren's dad asked, concerned. Eren nodded.  
"And you'll be staying with..." He questioned further.  
"Either Armin or Levi." Eren answered honestly. His dad had walked in on the two having sex, it's not like it would bother the old man. Despite that fact, Eren's father still winced.  
"If you stay with Levi, promise me one thing." He said sternly.  
"Uh, sure?" Eren asked.  
"Don't do anything that would hinder your performance at the meet, okay?"  
Eren smiled and hugged his dad. Levi was coming to pick up him and Armin in about an hour, and it had given Eren a week to prepare.  
Eren and Levi had their coffee dates every day, but neither dared to actually spend alone time with each other yet. Eren missed it dearly, he missed feeling the warmth of Levi's toned body against his own. The messy haired boy was excited to see what this weekend would bring.  
Evidently, they would be staying an extra night as well.  
Levi didn't specify why, but Eren figured it was a safe bet to say it was either part of his "ritual" or he had more... Lewd purposes for spending some extra cash.  
Eren picked up his duffle bag to set it on the staircase when his doorbell rang. He opened it to see Armin standing there, holding his own bag.  
"Is he here yet?" Armin asked. Eren gave his blonde friend a look of bewilderment.  
"You gotta be kidding me man." Eren said, laughing. Armin laughed as well.  
"Jeez, don't be so sensitive. I was just joking."

After all was said and done, Levi arrived just on time, and the two boys got into his smaller black Porsche. Of course, Eren got the passenger seat, and Armin got shoved in the back with the luggage that wouldn't fit in the trunk. To be blunt, Levi had a small car.  
Not that it didn't suit him, Levi was fairly short in stature and lacked in the weight department.  
Nonetheless, the boys had a pleasant hour and a half of deafening silence.  
"Armin," Levi started.  
"You do know that you will be in the room next to us?" Levi asked, glancing in his rear view mirror. Armin quickly replied,  
"Of course."  
Levi nodded  
"Also, Eren may not like my strict weekend regime so if he shows up at your door looking for somewhere to stay, that's the reason."  
"Okay. Sounds fine." Armin responded. [He doesn't seem to be very friendly with me.] Levi mentally noted.  
Eren looked out the window to see large hotels lining the city streets. He had never been this far into the city before, and the hotels were beautiful. The pool was supposed to be very nice, a 50 meter Olympic grade pool that had been recently built.  
Levi pulled up in front of a very nice, very expensive looking hotel.  
"Levi! How do you even pay for this?" Eren asked, floored as the three boys entered the lobby. It was lavishly decorated in silver, black, and white decor.  
"I have a job you know, and I do work for my parents." He replied coldly, checking them in.  
Armin's eyes were wide as he took in the scenery.  
"Will I have to pay Levi back?" Armin asked worriedly. Eren shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm sure I can talk him into something, don't worry." Eren said, smiling at his best friend.  
"Oi, are you two brats coming?" Levi asked from the front desk. The boys eagerly nodded, and followed Levi to the elevators and then finally to their rooms.  
"Arlert, you're in the room next to us. Here's your key." Levi handed him his key. By the time they had gotten there, it was 8:30 at night and Armin was tired. He tired easily when traveling, so he decided to go to bed early.  
Levi and Eren however, were just beginning their night.

~~~

"Holy crap, Levi, this is amazing!" Eren exclaimed, admiring every aspect of the beautiful room. It was the master suite room evidently, as there was a small living area, kitchen, TV, and then a door leading to a bedroom and attached master bathroom. Levi smirked and motioned to the bedroom door, where Eren's jaw dropped in amazement.  
The room was drop-dead-gorgeous.  
A huge king sized bed with a black headboard took up the middle of the room, with night stands on either side. There was a large, modern chandelier above the lavishly pillowed and decorated bed, and the tile floor felt cold underneath Eren's feet. He reached down to feel the comforter, which was impossibly soft. Levi snorted a little out of laughter.  
"Done feeling up the bed yet Jaeger?" He asked with a teasing tone. Eren stuck his tongue out at the older boy, and headed towards the bathroom  
Equally as amazing.  
Double sinks, a two person shower, and an enormous bathtub that would easily double as a hot tub were the icing on the cake. Eren was vibrating in excitement.  
"Levi, this is incredible!" Eren said, immersed in the thoughts of him and Levi sharing the bath and shower.  
Levi nodded.  
"Only the best for the best I suppose. Oh, I guess I should tell you I'm going for my senior national cuts this swim meet." Levi said nonchalantly. Eren's mouth dropped open.  
"S-senior... National?!" He asked, surprised.  
"Yep." Levi said, turning on his heel to unpack some things and place them neatly into drawers.  
Eren never liked to unpack in hotels, but they would be staying in this one for six nights, so he felt it necessary to at least put forth a small amount of effort.  
He had brought a few practice suits, and two racing suits. One regular fast skin, and then the legskin Levi had given him. He smiled when he saw the form fitting material slide into the drawer.  
"You brought it." Levi said, looking at Eren's drawer. Eren nodded.  
"Wear it on the day of your best events." He said shortly. The shorter boy went back to his bag, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a novel to read, along with his tooth brush and other toiletries. He had no shame stripping in front of Eren, and Eren smirked at the fact that Levi felt comfortable enough with him to do so. He slipped on the loose pajama pants, and quickly went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.  
"Bathroom is yours. Wash up, I hope you wash your face, brat." Levi said, as he scrunched up his nose. Of course Eren washed his face, but only with simple soap and water.  
Eren only slept in his boxers. He hoped it wouldn't make Levi too uncomfortable, but then again, the more uncomfortable Levi was, the greater the chance Eren could get laid again.  
"No pants?" Levi asked, cocking an eyebrow, before smirking at the sight in front of him.  
Shirtless and pant less Eren was by far one of the best Erens.  
"I usually don't sleep with pajama pants. I hope this is fine." Eren said, picking up his iPhone, charger, and headset from the bedside table. Levi made a "hmph" noise, and continued reading.  
Eren sighed, and plugged in his headset to his cell phone. Listening to music and checking his social networks was one of his favorite pastimes, so he did so.

Around 10 o'clock, Levi shut his book and scooted closer to Eren.  
Eren pulled off his headset and smiled at Levi. Levi gave him an odd look, a mix of a puzzled look with a questioning glare.  
"Do you need anything?" Eren asked jokingly. Levi rolled his eyes, grabbed Eren's shoulders, and pulled the younger boy closer.  
"Shut up brat." Levi said as he kissed Eren passionately, sucking on the boy's bottom lip before letting go.  
"Goodnight Eren." He said, before rolling over and turning out the light.

~~~

2:37 AM. Eren had been sleeping soundly, until he woke up to a strange feeling against his front side.  
It seems a Levi had decided to snuggle up closer to Eren, and to wrap his limbs up with Eren's in an endless tangle underneath the sheets. It was cute, but Eren was not someone who could sleep in unbearable heat.  
He tried to pull away from Levi, but the boy clung on tighter.  
"Eren..." The boy whispered, presumably in his sleep. Eren stopped his movements.  
"I... Love... You..." Levi said in his sleep. Eren smiled and rubbed his lover's head.  
"You get sappy when you're asleep, Levi." He said, snuggling back into the boy, and wrapping his arms around him. Once again the heat of their bodies melted together, and Eren shoved off the covers on his side to get some cold air. They fell back into a deep sleep quickly.

~~~

NOTES: ahhaha. Guess who is updating from mobile again? Me! My laptop is dying and I'm just updating with what I had written... I'm sorry for the slow update, I really am. The story is actually going to get into swimming! Hooray! Finally! Also be on the look out for fluff, because it's going to happen :3 anywayyyy I hope you guys are still interested in this story. The chapters may be shorter/longer from here on out. Alright love you! Reviews are much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

9:30 AM. Levi awoke right on time, to be stuck in Eren's tight grasp.  
"Damnit Eren," Levi said, throwing the boy's arms off of his body. Eren awoke with a jerk.  
"You encased me with those stupidly long arms of yours." Levi said, harshly. His black hair was messed up, he had his usual bags under his eyes, and his face resembled his usual scowl. Eren laughed.  
"Didn't get enough beauty rest?" He asked. The comment was met with a swift pillow to the face that sent Eren toppling over the side of the bed.  
"Shut it Jaeger. I'm tense right now."  
"Need some help relaxing?" Eren asked suggestively.  
"Need some help relaxing?" Levi mimicked in an annoying tone, before tossing Eren another pillow.  
"C'mon lazy ass, we need to make the bed." Levi said, as he stripped the sheets off. Eren shook his head.  
"That's what the maids are for." He said. Levi snorted.  
"They do an awful job. I specifically asked they didn't come in for the entire six nights we'll be staying." Levi said almost triumphantly. Eren rolled his eyes and helped his boyfriend make the bed. Eren giggled.  
"What is it now Jaeger?" Levi asked gruffly.  
"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering if this is what it's like to live with you."  
"Living with me would be a total hell for you kid, you like to be lazy and sleep. Unfortunately, people like me don't have the time or the patience to be a living vegetable during the day." Levi retorted, a slight smile tugging on his lips.  
"Unless of course, you're alluding to wanting to live with me?" The shorter boy said with a smirk. Eren rolled his eyes again and smiled.  
"Maybe. The time will come." He said prophetically, heading out the door and into the small kitchen the two boys would use.  
"Crap." Levi said, opening the fridge. Nothing.  
"Are you up for some grocery shopping?" Levi asked the younger. He nodded enthusiastically.  
"Hey Levi," Eren asked. Levi turned to look at the kid. His eyes were still sleepy and his bed head made Levi want to carry the kid straight back the bedroom so they could make out.  
"Do you think... While we're here... We can.. I dunno. Pretend something?" Eren asked nervously.  
"Like what?" Levi asked. He already knew what the boy was going to say.  
"Well we don't have to pretend, but while we're out and about, since we don't know anyone, could we maybe.. Act like we're together?" The kid asked, blushing profusely.  
"Of course, if you don't want to that's totally fine." He added quickly, only to be stopped by Rivaille.  
"Eren." Levi said, walking over to the boy.  
"Why do we have to pretend we're together?" He asked seriously. Eren gulped. Levi whispered in his ear.  
"Didn't I promise you we'd get married someday?"  
Eren had never felt such a prominent chill travel down his spine ever.

~~~

The two had been grocery shopping before, but never in a big city. It proved to be hard to find a decent grocery store, and Eren and Levi were starving by the time they found one. Instead of grabbing their groceries then, they decided to stop at an espresso bar and grab a drink and a small snack.  
"Hot chocolate." Levi told the barista. Eren shot him a glance, and Levi continued.  
"What do you want Eren?" He asked, nodding to the boy.  
"Large iced Americano please." He said. The barista laughed and wrote down his order.  
"And the name?" She asked. Eren could see the faint hint of a smirk on his face as he told her,  
"Levi and Eren Rivaille."  
The baristas eyes shot up as Eren saw her check for wedding rings. There were none. Levi gave her a bored stare and continued down the line, also ordering a muffin for Eren and a piece of coffee cake for himself.  
They took a seat at a back table, and the minute Eren sat down he was smiling like an idiot.  
"What are you so happy about brat?"  
"That barista thought we were married!" He exclaimed. Levi had to admit, his fascination with being together for the rest of their lives was adorable.  
"I know. I planned it that way." He said, glancing to see the barista giving them a strange eye.  
He glared back and she resumed work.  
"Once we're finished here, we need to grab the groceries and walk back to the hotel." Levi said, adding in a quick nod of approval. Eren smiled and agreed.  
"Levi and Eren Rivaille?" A barista called. Levi went to get their drinks as Eren sat there happily.  
Levi never acted like they were together anywhere else. This was different, it's like they could be themselves here,they could be boyfriends. Eren loved it.  
When Levi came back with the drinks, Eren sloshed the dark liquid around before tasting it. He shrugged his shoulders.  
Not as good as the coffee shop they had their dates at, but it would do.  
"Why'd you get hot chocolate?" Eren asked, pointing to Levi's drink.  
"Do you want it?" He asked. Eren shook his head. Levi sighed.  
"I don't want it either. I just don't trust other baristas to make my coffee actually decaf."  
"Oh." Eren said, looking to Levi's wrist.  
"Do you keep the rubber band on when you swim?" He asked innocently. Levi shook his head.  
"The only time I ever take it off is at swim meets."  
Eren nodded and drank his coffee, and the two headed out to go shop for some food.

~~~

They came back hauling bags of food and drinks, mainly healthy things, except for a package of grape soda Levi refused to let go of. Eren assumed Levi knew how to cook, as he had bought a lot of ingredients that would need prep, like fish and meats and obscure vegetables and cheeses and pastas.  
Unfortunately, ice cream toppings weren't something the couple bought this time.  
As Levi stood over the stove, boiling water, Eren snuck up behind him and laced his lanky arms around the shorter's waist. Levi let out a "tch", and Eren leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
"Are you a good cook, Rivaille? Your name is French, isn't it." Eren asked, slightly teasing but not exactly. Levi grunted.  
"Maybe. And what are you trying to accomplish by holding me?" He asked, somewhat irritated. He needed to keep focus during his meet routine.  
Eren whined.  
"I miss you!" He said, thinking up excuses.  
"Bull crap, you're spending 6 nights with me at a hotel, all alone. There's no way you miss me."  
Eren bent down closer to Levi's ear.  
"Not what I meant Levi." He said in a lower tone, instantly beckoning immediate action from Levi.  
"Eren..." Levi warned, as Eren's hands started groping his older lover's toned stomach. As much as Levi wanted to oblige the boy and take him on the kitchen counter, he mustered up the self-control to pull his hands away from the food and carefully remove Eren's hands from his stomach.  
"Eren, I want to do this as much as you, I really do." He started, seeing disappointment in his boyfriend's eyes.  
"But it'll mess with my meet routine." He finished, sighing and meeting Eren's gaze. Levi snaked his arms around the boy's neck, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.  
"I haven't forgotten about you. Don't worry, we'll have sexy time eventually." Levi persuaded, leaving Eren whining again.  
"I know, I know." The kid said, still sad.  
"I just feel like it's been so long... And I miss the intimacy you know?" He said, trying to sound adult. Levi nodded and buried his face in Eren's chest.  
"I miss it too." He said, before going back to work on the pasta.  
Eren hoped the rest of the weekend wouldn't be so painfully boring.

~~~

"Ready to go?" Levi asked, pool bags in hand. Eren was rushing behind him carrying his own stuff, running to get to the car so they could practice on their own. Armin was already standing outside waiting.  
"Alright. Nobody complains about the set, okay? It may be easy but it'll help us prepare mentally." Levi said, treating the two youngers like his children.  
"Sure." Armin said, walking next to Eren.

The boys arrived at the pool, which was almost as beautiful as the hotel. It seemed Levi wasn't the only one with the idea to swim, as there were already other full teams practicing. Levi quickly grabbed a lane and the boys dropped their stuff, and went to the locker room to change.  
Armin couldn't stop staring at Eren, who had somehow gained ab muscles in the past few days, and Eren couldn't stop looking at Levi, who was more toned than ever and looking extremely good. Levi was just looking at the wall.  
"Are you brats ready?" He asked, turning to face them. They both nodded, their faces a little flushed. Levi rolled his eyes and walked out of the locker room.  
The boys practiced hard, it wasn't every day you got to practice in a pool like this, so they tweaked Levi's practice a little bit to make it more challenging but still fun. It consisted of social kick, dolphin dives, breath holding, and vertical kicking.  
Kicking was really important in long course, so they worked on that the most.  
Armin, being long distance freestyle and backstroke, was really good at vertical kick. Levi, being sprint freestyle, butterfly, and 200 and 400 IM, was also really great at vertical kicking. However Eren, who was breaststroke and middle distance freestyle, had some issues staying afloat. Levi tried to help him by supporting his body, but then Levi started to sink as well, so he let Eren drown alone. This elicited laughs from a very amused Armin.  
"Shut up! I've never been good at this." Eren said, face reddening in embarrassment. Levi shrugged.  
"Not everyone can be good at everything." He dead panned, glaring at the swimmers in the other lanes.

~~~

"What do you want for dinner?" Levi asked Eren from the kitchen. Eren was sitting at the table they had in their room, searching up things on his iPhone.  
"Huh?" He asked, looking up. Levi rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want to eat, brat?" He asked again, irritated.  
"Oh it doesn't matter. Whatever you feel like." Eren said, continuing his search. Levi's eyelids lowered, glaring at the young boy so engrossed in the Internet.  
"Oi, whatcha doing over there Jaeger?" The older boy asked, slightly curious.  
"Just looking at some music and reading a book." He said back, still engrossed.  
"You know there's other things you could be doing right now." Levi said, still glaring. Eren looked up.  
"Oh, like what?" He asked, too innocently.  
"Like sucking my dick while I make dinner." Levi said seriously. Eren's eyes widened.  
"R-really?" He asked, semi-nervous to hear any sort of response.  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Levi said, face still in a scowl. Eren nodded obediently, and swiftly walked over to where Levi was.  
"Hold on. Before you start let me get everything in one place so I don't have to move." Levi said, gathering tons of ingredients for what looked like an extreme salad with salmon and something else. Eren nodded, heart pounding in his chest. He'd never done anything but touch his lover's dick, what was he going to do when he had to put it in his mouth?  
"Done strategizing?" Levi asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Sorry. Just a little nervous." Eren replied honestly. Levi chuckled.  
"You literally, just have to put it in your mouth, and play with it with your tongue. I'm not too picky about these things, and it's been far too long since I've gotten off, so if you are absolutely horrid at it I'll still probably come in your throat." Eren's eyes widened even more at the sudden depiction of his actions.  
"Also Eren," Levi said,  
"I expect you to swallow. I don't want a mess on this floor"  
Eren gulped. He had no idea what he was doing, or what he should do for that matter. Instinct kicked in and he got down on his knees in front of Levi, pushed against the kitchen cabinet and Levi's skinny legs in some really, really nice white pants.  
He hooked his fingers in Levi's belt loops and lightly tugged, eliciting a small noise from the older boy.  
Eren smirked and pulled Levi's shirt up a bit to kiss on his stomach, and then once again hooked his long fingers onto his belt loops, tugging those offending white pants down enough so the boy could suck on Levi's glorious hip bones. Eren could feel Levi shiver, and Eren unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slowly lowering them along with the boy's white boxers.  
Levi liked to match apparently.  
Eren had never been more overwhelmed in his life, he had no idea to do with the hard piece of flesh in front of his face. It looked so enticing, but he was so nervous.  
"Done enjoying the view? I'd enjoy the view more if it was down your throat." Levi said harshly, trying to thrust into Eren's now open mouth.  
Eren resisted, and grabbed Levi's dick roughly.  
"Don't tell me what to do this time, I'm going to do it myself!" The boy said, determined not to let his older lover down. Levi made a "tch" noise, and continued with dinner.  
Eren started to stroke Levi's cock up and down, slowly but with a small amount of pressure. He could tell Levi already liked it, because he was rolling his hips to the rhythm. Suddenly, something warm and wet encased Levi's erection, causing him to gasp and drop his spoon on the counter.  
Eren gladly lapped up the small beads of pre-cum oozing out of Levi's dick. It tasted salty but sweet in a way. He sucked graciously on the tip while his hands worked the shaft up and down, enjoying every moment. He pulled away, licking his lips ad looking up at Levi, who gave him a hard glare. Suddenly, hands were in the boy's hair, shoving his face into Levi's burning crotch. The boy needed friction, and he needed it bad. The cold air wasn't giving him any release.  
"Damnit Eren, why can't you just suck it like a good boy?" Levi hissed, feeling Eren's entire mouth around his length. Eren hummed in response, the vibration from his throat making Levi groan in appreciation.  
Eren's tongue was really working him now, going up and down Levi's shaft quickly and then slowly. He didn't focus on the head quite yet, he was too busy building Levi up to that. Levi's eyes stared to close, forgetting all about making dinner. All he wanted was for Eren to suck him completely dry.  
He tried his best to thrust into the boy's throat, but Eren had his hips in his hands, limiting movement on Levi's part.  
"Eren please... Do it right or not at all.." Levi said in a husky voice that made Eren hum again, earning a small moan of appreciation. Eren smirked, face full of Levi's dick, as he began to add suction to the mix of sensations going on in Levi's nether regions.  
Eren started sucking lightly, and then he started sucking harder, once again adding his tongue to lick up and down Levi's shaft. Almost like a kid gleefully enjoying a lollipop, Eren was enjoying the taste of Levi's cock.  
Levi closed his eyes and threw his head back, tangling his fingers in his boyfriend's messy hair, shoving his face further into his own crotch. The tight grip on his knotted hair made Eren uncomfortable, but he figured with how sadistic Levi was he might as well play the masochist and pretend to enjoy it. He moaned a little, and feeling Levi's member twitch in his mouth, he realized he'd hit home base. He pulled away,  
"Levi... Pull my hair harder!" He asked, in a daze, drool coming out his mouth.  
Levi couldn't have pulled any harder in his life. Eren was almost crying from the pain, but he realized that Levi loved it, only adding to his pleasure he was feeling right then. His knees started to buckle as Eren started to bob his head. [Jeez, does this kid have a gag telex?] Levi thought to himself as he felt his dick slam into the back of Eren's throat on every bob. It was a beautiful feeling that would haunt him in many wet dreams to come. Eren sucked really hard, pulling his cheeks inwards to crate impossibly amazing friction on Levi's rock hard dick. Eren couldn't even see straight as he bobbed his head back and forth, licking and sucking his lover. Levi's breath was ragged now, letting out short gasps here and there. He felt so pleasured right then. Suddenly, he felt the familiar heat rising up in his belly, and he braced himself for the sudden gagging noise he was sure to hear.  
Eren pulled away, right before Levi was going to come, smirking at the older boy. Levi could only stare at the boy wide eyes as Eren kept eye contact while slowly deep throating his aching, throbbing dick. Levi lost it.  
He moaned loudly, coming in Eren's mouth and throat, and filling the boy up with his semen. He looked down at Eren, expecting to see Eren gagging and choking. Instead, he saw a green eyed boy with cum inside him mouth look Levi in the eyes, and swallow with the loudest gulp he'd ever heard in his life. If that wasn't sexy enough, Eren licked the remaining liquid off of his lips, and winked at Levi.  
Levi stared at the boy, pulled his pants up, and grabbed Eren's shirt collar.  
"You, me, bed, now." He ordered, turning off the stove before dragging the boy to the bedroom.  
Levi shoved Eren down on the bed, and crawled on top of him, ripping both of their shirts off as gracefully as hecould. He went straight for Eren's nipples, hearing the boy gasp as he sucked at the adorable hard pink nubs that gave Eren so much pleasure. Eren whined a little bit as Levi tore off his lover's pants and underwear, throwing them off somewhere in the room. Eren was already impossibly hard, pre-cum coming out of his dick as well.  
"Horny brat, is this what sucking my dick did to you?" Levi asked, teasingly. Eren nodded, and rested his head back, arching his back.  
"Please... Blow me Levi." He pleaded, gasping already. Levi chuckled. He took all of Eren into his mouth at once,and immediately stared to suck and lick at a rapid pace. He knew he had to finish dinner anyway, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one to get off that night.  
Levi carefully pulled Eren's hips in his hands, and then dug his nails into them as he forcefully pushed his mouth onto Eren's length. Crap, even Levi was getting turned on by the sight of Eren gasping for breath with pink cheeks and a red flush around his body. Levi smirked as he bobbed his head up and down, taking Eren deeper and deeper with each movement of his head. Eren was already losing it, clawing at the sheets, Levi's hair, and finally rubbing his own nipples to give himself even more ecstasy. Levi had never seen a more erotic sight in his life. He focused on the head of Eren's engorged cock now, licking and sucking while pumping the shaft up and down at a rapid pace. Eren tended up underneath him, before moaning "Levi!" And shooting cum into Levi's mouth. Levi graciously swallowed, leaving Eren limp and completely out of breath.  
"Was it good?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.  
"You weren't too bad yourself." Levi said, getting up off the bed and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use some mouth wash. Eren didn't taste bad at all, but the thought of bodily fluids going down Levi's throat made him shudder.  
Eren lay panting on the bed, wondering if it was possible that oral sex could feel better than regular sex.  
"Levi... Can we postpone dinner for a minute?" Eren asked, sleepily. It was pretty late, around 7:30.  
"What do you want?" Levi asked, walking back over to Eren. Eren yawned and snuggled down on the bed, looking expectantly at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and threw a pair of boxers at Eren, motioning for him to put them on before they cuddled.  
"Hey Levi?" Eren asked, head in Levi's lap on the bed. Levi just gave a half hearted "hmm?"  
"Do you really love me?" The boy asked, honestly wondering.  
"Why in the hell would you even need to ask that?" Levi retorted, a little irritated.  
"You just confuse me sometimes, that's all. I just want you to know that I love you Levi." Eren said, closing his eyes. Levi ran a hand through the kid's messy hair, before leaning down to kiss him.  
"Eren Jaeger, you might be a stupid brat who doesn't understand much of anything at all, but I love you too." Levi finished, attempting to get off the bed.  
"Now c'mon, dinner, and then we can sleep."  
Eren slowly got off the bed, still tired from their earlier escapades.

"Was dinner good?" Levi asked expectantly, as Eren finished his last drop of water. He would have preferred milk but he found out very quickly about Levi's strange food choices.  
"It was amazing, thanks!" Eren said, bringing his dishes to the small sink. He carefully rinsed them off as he felt a pair of arms work themselves around his waist.  
"Eren..." Came the voice of Levi, who sounded rather tired. It was Wednesday night, which meant tonight and tomorrow night before the swim meet. It would be best if they both got copious amounts of sleep.  
"Let's go to bed, okay?" Eren said, holding Levi's hand as they traveled to the lavish bedroom. Levi stripped himself of his shirt and pants, and climbed into bed without a second word. Eren guess immediate sleep was the routine for night number two, and he too stripped and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

2:47 AM  
Once again, Eren felt the familiar touch of Levi on his body, as the boy snuggled up to him closer. Levi was seriously a sappy sleeper, Eren deduced. The boy wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend again. Levi breathed heavily once, and Eren "shh-ed" him.  
"Don't tell me what to do brat." Levi said, obviously conscious.  
"Shoot, I thought you were asleep." Eren said, removing his arms. Levi sighed.  
"I didn't tell you to move your arms brat."  
Eren replaced them.  
"You know, this isn't in the routine. So if my performance sucks on Friday because of this, oh boy, you'll have itcoming for you." Levi warned, despite the fact he was eagerly scooting up closer to Eren. Eren laughed and kissed Levi's head.  
"Goodnight Levi." He said sweetly.  
"I swear to God Eren, if you take the blankets off tonight I will rip your lung out and eat it." Levi retorted, before chucking to himself.  
"Oi, don't be scared. I could never do that to someone I loved." He replied to himself, instantly relaxing.  
"Goodnight Eren, I love you." He said, before falling back asleep. Eren smiled and kissed Levi's head once more before sleeping himself.  
But not after telling Levi,  
"Goodnight Levi. I love you too."

~~~

It was exactly 9:30 AM. Levi was already up, as per usual, and he was sitting in bed leisurely reading a book he had brought. Levi would openly admit to anyone that he loved to read. So, he read often.  
Eren started to stir next to him, waking up with the cutest "morning after" face ever.  
"Good morning Levi." Eren said, rubbing his green eyes and yawning. Levi softened his expression.  
"Good morning brat, did you get enough sleep?"  
"Yes I did, I slept really well." Eren added, yawning again and turning full attention to Levi.  
"Whatcha reading?" He asked, curious. The boy scooted over to Levi, who's waist was still below the blankets, and when close enough, Eren tangled his legs in Levi's.  
It was typical Eren, he loved to do cute stuff like that all the time. He smiled at Levi, but Levi just gave him a bored expression.  
"Stephen King." He replied, closing his book and sighing.  
"You probably wouldn't like it at all." Levi finished, putting his arm around Eren and almost forcing Eren's head to rest in the crook of his neck. The boy instantly relaxed. Something about Levi was so calming and serene. It was confusing because Levi was such a stoic person normally.  
"What are we going to do today?" Eren asked, closing his eyes when he felt Levi's long, slender fingers caress his messy brown hair.  
"Well, no more sex. It's Thursday, which means tomorrow the meet starts." Levi said, eyes focused on the blank television. Eren groaned.  
"What if I need it?"  
"God gave you hands for a reason." Levi deadpanned, still staring at the TV.  
"Levi, is today one of those days where you're not going to talk to me a lot?" Eren asked honestly. Levi looked down at him and gave the slightest hint of a smile.  
"I'll talk to you, but I'm usually alone on meet weekends so it probably won't be lots of conversation." Levi said, brushing his lover's knotted hair.  
"We need to shower, and then we need to shave down." The older boy said, while nodding to himself. Eren jerked awake at the thought of showering with Levi.  
"Are we going to shower together?" Eren asked, reaching to grab Levi's free hand. Levi nodded  
"As long as you don't make me want to bang you senseless I think we can work something out." He replied, taking Eren's hand and holding it sweetly. He couldn't tell if he liked rough bondage sex or just cuddling with Eren better. They both made him feel happy.  
"Yay!" Eren exclaimed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. Levi chuckled.  
"C'mon now, breakfast time."

~~~

Levi was not a breakfast person. He didn't eat much as it was, and breakfast was his most hated meal of the day. He usually just had a slice of meat, some fruit, and maybe some exotic cheese along with orange juice. He hated the early meal as much as he hated getting up early. Eren however, was a huge breakfast fan. Pancakes, eggs, waffles, cereal, you name it and Eren would say he loved it.  
The boys thought it would be nice to invite Armin over for breakfast, since they had been treating him kinda like a third wheel. Levi knew the blonde boy wasn't comfortable with him yet, and that was fine. He didn't care, he just didn't want Eren to care.  
"What's for breakfast?" Armin asked, after being let in the room by Eren. Levi sighed.  
"I'm making whatever you brats want. So pick fast, or else I'll just give you what I'm having."  
"What are you having?" Armin asked tentatively. Levi shot him a glance and Eren quickly shook his head.  
"So far I'm having leftover smoked salmon with lemon, some sharp cheddar, star fruit and then finally orange juice."  
Armin made a face of disgust, then quickly said he would be good with pancakes or eggs, or even a toaster waffle. Levi offered a faint grunt as acknowledgment of the order.  
"So Eren, do you know what events you're in tomorrow?" Armin asked, drinking some water.  
"Yeah, events I don't particularly like. I have the 400 free and the 400 IM." He said, already knowing what Armin was in.  
"I'm in 400 free and 200 back!" His friend exclaimed, smiling profusely. Armin loved distance swimming. It was his absolute favorite. Eren gave him a sweet smile and a pat on the head.  
"You've always liked distance." He said, laughing. Armin giggled.  
"You always remembered the oddest things."  
The boys continued on their little conversation and Levi couldn't help but feel a twinge of something eating at his heart. What was that? Maybe a little bit of jealously.  
"Breakfast brats, eat up." Levi angrily said while dropping the boy's plates before them.  
"Thanks Levi!" Eren said as he smiled at his boyfriend.  
"Thanks." Armin said, barely making eye contact with Levi. Levi have him a hard glare and Armin started eating at record speed. Eren shot Levi a glance, and Levi just looked to the side, disinterested. Eren could see his jaw muscles tighten up when Armin asked,  
"Hey Eren, wanna sit by each other at the meet tomorrow?"  
"Uh, sure Armin. That would be nice!" Eren said, looking to Levi. Levi was turned around doing dishes.  
[I hope he's not mad.] Eren thought as he continued to eat breakfast in silence.

~~~

NOTES: my apologize about how late this is, I hope you enjoyed the pseudo smut ;3 anyway ive been very busy with school work and stuff so I'm really sorry . I hope the story is still intriguing. So I don't have much else to say other than enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

"So you and Armin... You do realize that kid is totally gay for you right?" Levi asked Eren while sitting on the couch. Eren shook his head.  
"Nah. He is questioning his sexuality but he's not gay for me. Probably for one of the guys on the team or something, but not me."  
"I see the way he looks at you." Levi replied, looking down. Eren sighed.  
"You do know I don't like him right?" Eren said seriously.  
"I love him as a best friend and a best friend only." Eren insisted. He was serious, he honestly had never felt anything for his blonde friend. Levi clicked his tongue.  
"I'll believe you, but only because I love you." Levi said, before standing up to whisper in Eren's ear.  
"You belong to me." He said in a low tone before biting Eren's ear lightly and purring. Eren's face flushed, and Levi walked back to his spot on the large bed to sit back and read. Eren opted to plug in his headset and do some more Internet stuff, he could never get enough music. He loved music, all types of music. So he did that in silence while Levi read his book. Armin had already left, he said he had some things to do to prepare right after breakfast. Eren got the feeling he didn't like Levi and Levi didn't like him, which was sad in a way.  
Eren wanted to confront Levi about his apparent hatred for Armin, but he decided not to press his luck today. It was only 11:30 AM and they had been silent most of the day. The silence was a little unsettling, Eren could feel the tension hanging in the air as he pulled off his earphones.  
He slowly rose up off the bed when Levi interrupted.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to piss, you made me drink like 5 glasses of water."  
"Oh."  
So Eren went to pee, and Levi continued to read. In all reality, Levi wasn't reading. He was nervous about the swim meet. Eren had substantially sent his pre-meet ritual and mentality askew, and even as he tried, he couldn't bring himself back to his intense meet mental state.  
Much to his annoyance, he really enjoyed having Eren being around 100% of the time. Living completely alone and not socializing had actually taken a toll on Levi, whether he would admit it or not. He really enjoyed the company of another person, even if it was just complete silence.  
Eren got back on the bed and resumed his Internet searching. Levi let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want Eren to ever go away.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren asked a little too loudly. Levi leaned over and pulled off his headset.  
"You're being loud brat." Levi said, shaking his head at the boy.  
"Sorry. I wanted to ask if you were nervous for the meet." Eren stated sheepishly. Levi breathed loudly.  
"Maybe a little bit." Levi said, before closing his book.  
"You've sent my routine down the toilet, you know that right?" Levi asked Eren. Eren grimaced and looked down.  
"I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to screw you up, I really didn't." He said, still looking down. Levi took his hand and reached it out to it grabbed Eren's jaw.  
"Look at me." He commanded, and Eren did just so.  
"I really hope this new ritual works out, because if so, we'll be having a lot of fun for weekends to come." He finished as he pulled Eren into a sweet and soft kiss. There was no tongue, no biting, no voracious sucking or moaning either. Just a very sweet, gentle, genuine smiled, his face reddening. Eren loved the way Levi tasted, he always had fresh breath.  
"I hope you do awesome at the meet!" Eren said excitedly, smiling.  
"Me too kid, me too." Levi said, smirking and ruffling the boy's messy hair.  
"When are we going to shave?" Eren asked, cocking his head.  
"Tonight, around 6 PM. We have to be in bed by 11 tonight." Levi said. Eren giggled.  
"This will be interesting." He said through a smile. Levi couldn't help but smile a little at Eren's eagerness.  
"You do know that we are just shaving, I'm not going to give you head or anything right?" Levi asked, serious. Eren nodded.  
"My dad told me to not do anything that would hinder my performance."  
"Your dad is a smart man."

~~~

6PM could not have come any sooner. Levi was ready to shave down, and was completely ready to help Eren shave down. Shaving down was not an easy task, especially while wearing a leg skin, since you had to make sure all of the leg hair was gone. If it wasn't, it would poke out the suit and create drag.  
Levi explained all of this to Eren as they stripped down (except for a small speedo on each boy) and got into the large bathtub. He handed Eren a can of shaving cream.  
"Do it however you like, but I'll be inspecting it when you're finished." Levi said, before lifting his leg onto the edge of the bath and squirting a generous amount of shaving cream on his leg.  
"Oh, Eren, by the way, shave downwards first, and then go back after you're done with the whole leg and shave upwards. It makes it a lot easier."  
Eren took a good look at Levi's leg. It wasn't like he even needed to shave, Levi had beautiful legs with really light hair to contrast his other dark features. Eren's leg hair was a little bit thicker but still not disgusting.  
"Have you ever shaved just to shave?" Eren asked Levi.  
"Kid, I used to get my legs waxed before I became a swimmer."  
Eren giggled.  
"You're a guy though!"  
"Leg hair is repulsive."  
"It shows you're a man!"  
"Do I look like a girl?"  
Eren giggled again. The thought of Levi getting his legs waxed at a salon made him laugh.  
"Did you get a pedicure too?"  
"Don't judge me, filthy brat. I'll shank you with this razor." Levi said, glaring at Eren. Eren was in a fit of laughter.  
"I'm this close to kicking you out, idiot." Levi said, while making a very small space between his fingers. Eren couldn't stop laughing.  
"Oi, Jaeger, shut it."  
Eren quieted down and resumed shaving. He'd done it before, but Levi standards were different than Armin standards.  
Yes, it was standard procedure for boys to shave together. The girls did it, so why not the guys? It wasn't gay unless you made it gay.  
Eren carefully shaved his left leg, making sure not to cut himself anywhere. Levi didn't seem to be a big fan of blood. Eren started his other leg when he was interrupted by a hand caressing his shin.  
"This isn't good enough." Levi said with a straight face. He squirted more shaving cream into Eren's leg and shaved it for him, going slowly as to miss no spots. Eren smiled. Even though Levi had a gruff exterior, he really cared. At least he cared for Eren, anyway.  
"Can I continue my other leg?" Eren asked, looking at Levi. Levi nodded.  
"Go ahead. I'll shave over that one too to make it perfect."  
So the boys shaved their legs. Both Eren and Levi did their own arms as well. However, the back and chest was a completely different story.  
"Oi, brat, have you ever shaved your chest before?"  
Eren had, but Levi didn't know that.  
"Um, no." Eren said, hoping it wasn't apparent he was lying. [He's so lying.] Levi thought as he continued to talk.  
"I'll do it for you if you can't do it yourself."  
Suddenly, shaving cream was smeared all over Eren's toned torso, and Levi was slowly and carefully dragging the razor across his delicate features. Levi went so agonizingly slowly, Eren was practically begging to be done. The sensation tickled, and having Levi do it was not helping the fact they couldn't get it on for at least 3 nights.  
"Hold still, gosh damnit." Levi said, jerking away from the laughing boy.  
"It can't tickle that much." Levi said, turning Eren around. It was time for his back. Levi decided to have some fun with this one.  
He gently spread the shaving cream all over, and then massaged Eren's shoulders a bit, relaxing the boy. He moved downwards, loosening up all of Eren's tight and defined back muscles.  
"Oh yeah Levi, right there." Eren purred as Levi massaged under the boy's shoulder blades. Breaststroke was hard on the back and shoulders, as was butterfly, so he knew exactly where to put pressure.  
Eren didn't know if he'd ever had a better massage in his life. He whined when it was over, but Levi shaved him down nice and clean.  
"Now, it's your turn to shave my back." Levi said, handing Eren the can and razor. Eren knotted his eyebrows.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Just don't cut me. Be gentle." Levi warned, before turning around.  
"What about your chest?" Eren asked, almost innocently. Levi smirked.  
"If you do a phenomenal job on my back, we can see about you shaving my chest."  
Eren didn't need a second word, he carefully and diligently shaved his boyfriend's back. It was a beautiful back, with all the right muscles defined. Levi was a skinny boy, much like Eren, but Levi lacked the lankyness. He had pure muscle.  
Eren finished, and ran a hand gingerly across Levi's spine. It felt okay to him, now he needed Levi's approval.  
"Is it good?" Eren asked, hoping Levi would say yes.  
Levi felt his back with his hands, and he deemed it okay.  
"My chest is different. Avoid my nipples please, I'd rather not have them have to be stitched back on." Levi said,giving the same bored expression he always gave. Eren offered a laugh, but it was quickly stifled by Levi's apparent impatience.  
Eren started by rubbing the shaving cream all over Levi's upper body, feeling the hard muscle underneath. It was amazing. Eren ran his thumbs across Levi's protruding collar bones, which made Levi let out a small purr.  
Levi liked to be touched, especially by Eren. For some reason, Eren knew all the right areas to get Levi ready. However, Levi couldn't do that sort of thing tonight, so he stopped Eren.  
"As much as I'd like to bang you in a bathtub, we really need to avoid that tonight because of the meet." Levi said sadly. Eren nodded and started to shave Levi.

~~~

"I feel like a hairless cat." Eren announced while in bed in his boxers. The two had made a nice dinner together, side by side in the kitchen, and they are it by candlelight.  
"It's a nice feeling, you don't feel gross." Levi said, turning to his night stand to turn off the light.  
"Goodnight Eren, sweet dreams." Levi said, leaning over to kiss Eren on the lips. It was another sweet kiss, a genuine one that made both boy's hearts flutter.  
"Goodnight Levi, I hope you sleep well." Eren said, before turning off his light and rolling over.

2:57 AM  
"Eren."  
"Eren!"  
"Eren..." Levi whispered hoarsely. He was shaking. He was nervous, he needed someone to comfort him. But Eren, the damn brat, decided it would be a good idea to go into REM sleep.  
Levi opted to snuggle closer to Eren to try to wake him, which ended up actually working.  
"Huh?" Eren said sleepily.  
"I'm nervous." Levi said, nestling his head in his lover's now hairless chest. He listened to the boy's heartbeat, slow and steady.  
Eren wrapped his arms around Levi.  
"You're going to do great. It's an afternoon meet so you can sleep in, and plus, we've had a great time leading up to the meet. There's no way you won't do well."  
"What if I don't do well?"  
"Then you go try hard in practice."  
"Eren?"  
"Yes?"  
Levi paused.  
"I love you."  
Eren smiled. He could feel Levi's cheeks burning on his chest. He kissed the top of the older boy's head.  
"I love you too Levi."  
"Eren?"  
"Yes?"  
Levi paused again. He wanted to tell Eren how he enjoyed this weekend.  
"I really enjoyed having you around. It was nice to be able to talk to someone when you get lonely."  
Eren smiled profusely.  
"Thank you Levi, that means a lot to me. I absolutely love to spend time with you too, it makes me happy to be around you. Happier than it makes me to be around anyone else."  
"Goodnight Eren, I love you." Levi said, before nestling even deeper into Eren's chest.  
Eren chuckled.  
"I love you too Levi, sweet dreams."

~~~

9:30 AM  
"Eren get your ass out of bed, now. We need to eat and prepare for the meet." Levi scolded as he throw pillows repeatedly at his sleeping boyfriend's face. Eren looked so cute when he was sleeping, but they had to leave at 11:30 to get to the pool.  
"Just... One more minute Levi." Eren said, groaning and rolling over onto his stomach. Levi "tsk"ed and straddled the boy's back on the bed, and pressed down on his upper back extremely hard. A loud popping noise and a screech that could wake the neighbors ensued.  
"What the hell Levi?" Eren asked, as he turned around to see Levi glaring at him.  
"I told you to get up and you didn't listen. Pain is the best form of discipline you know."  
"You don't have to go and break people's spines!"  
"Get up. It'll help with your breaststroke."  
Eren rolled out of bed, his shoulders and back actually did feel looser. He didn't give Levi satisfaction though, as he shrugged his shoulders. Levi's eyes narrowed and he sashayed out of the bedroom to the kitchen.  
Eren laughed a bit at the sight of Levi walking with such a purpose. He had been up for a while obviously, as he was already in comfortable clothes and his hair was wet.  
"Did you shower?" Eren asked as he took his seat at the small table. Levi grunted in response, handing Eren a tall glass of water. Eren took it in his hands and sipped at it, but he wasn't interested. He didn't like water all that much.  
"Do you have a hard time swimming when you eat eggs?" Levi asked, opening the small fridge. The hotel room was like a little apartment, and Levi had taken no time in getting it fully stocked like a house. He said he would bring back the extra groceries for his own "apartment" at home.  
"No, I should be fine."  
"Good."  
So Levi made them each a very nice omelet, and they ate in silence except for the occasional "Sleep well?" And "Excited for today?" As soon as they were finished, Levi took their dishes to the sink and washed them. They had to clean the whole room spotless for them to be able to leave, because as Levi put it, if he did badly in the meet it would be less depressing if he could come back to a spotless room.  
Eren never got uneasy when meets came around, he was usually overconfident. Surprisingly enough, his overconfidence and drive was what his coaches said to be his best trait. He usually won heats, if not whole events, just because he had the pure will to do so.  
Levi on the other hand, a born pessimist, got extreme anxiety in meet settings. Sure, he had trained hard, but was anything he did ever good enough? What if he got a bad start? What if he slipped on the wall? What if someone threw up in the pool during the 400 IM?  
Levi sighed to himself as he put the last plate away. He knew this meet was going to decide if he could go to the elite swim meets, and it was wrecking him. The nerves were so bad he felt physically sick as he walked back to the bedroom to make the bed, and he almost passed out when he realized that they had to leave in only 45 minutes.  
"Levi?" Eren asked, seeing that Levi was swaying back and forth, not focusing his eyes.  
"Levi, are you okay?" Eren said as he rushed over to steady Levi.  
"I can't do it." He said quietly, so quietly that Eren couldn't hear him.  
"Huh?" Eren asked, concerned for the well-being of his lover. Levi shook his head.  
"Nothing. We've got to clean this room now brat." He said as he narrowed his eyes and stripped the bed of the dirty sheets, replacing them with clean ones.

~~~

Levi had never had such a hard time driving in his life. His heart was racing as they drove through the downtown streets, Armin giving him directions. Everything was pissing him off, the way Eren was breathing, Armin's voice, the stupid way he had to stop at stop signs and all the other terrible drivers around him.  
Eventually, they made it to the pool. Eren knew that himand Levi had to act separately to squash any rumors going around about their togetherness. So, Eren opted to sit by Armin and his new friend Nanaba, and Levi opted to sit by himself up in the stands. He preferred to be alone during swim meets anyway, so the boys went their separate ways as soon as possible.  
"So, you're Armin's friend?" Eren asked, as he met this friend of Armin's. Nanaba was a little shorter than Eren, had blonde hair, and a really sweet smile. He shook Eren's hand politely.  
"Yeah. And you're Eren?" He asked with an Australian accent. Eren's eyes shot open.  
"Uh, yes, are you from Australia?" Eren asked, genuinely interested.  
"Yeah, I transferred here from an academy in Australia with some friends. They're over there." The blonde kid pointed to a group of swimmers, two tall red heads and a short gray haired kid.  
"Oh, cool. You're on a different team." Eren said, scrutinizing the team. Obviously the happy one was a free style sprinter, the angry one a butterflier, and the short kid was probably distance freestyle.  
"Yeah mate. We're all from Australia."  
Eren and Nanaba had some more friendly conversation when Eren's team was called for warm up. He hoped he would see Levi there, but knowing Levi and the fact they couldn't be seen as "together", he figured Levi would be in a different lane than him.  
Levi ended up being in the lane next to him, and Levi and Eren both led their lanes. They would push off the wall and face each other, and Eren would try to make silly faces, much to Levi's dislike. Levi just continued swimming.

~~~

By the time warm up was over, the boys were more than ready to put back on their sweatpants and matching jackets. Even though it was summer, the indoor pools were always kept cold, and the swimmers were always instructed to wear pants and jackets at all times. The warmth kept their muscles loose. Levi had retreated to his seat high in the stands, pulling out his trusty headset and iPhone to listen to some music. His plan was momentarily discontinued as a message lit up his screen.  
"Eren: good luck today"  
Levi bit his bottom lip. Should he respond?  
"Levi: You too. Don't die on the 400 IM."  
"Eren: what time r u goin for"  
"Levi: The senior triple A, the senior national cut. 4:52.99"  
"Eren: damn that's fast good luck"  
"Levi: Thanks brat, you too."  
"Eren: 3 u"  
"Levi: What the hell is that?"  
"Eren: it's a heart"  
"Levi: Ugh fine 3 you too. Now stop bothering me."  
"Eren: kk"  
Levi sighed as he looked down to the pool. The 50 meter length looked menacingly long. He inwardly groaned as he realized the 400 IM was the first event he'd be swimming. It was his only event of the day. He hated the 400 Free and although he was decent at backstroke, he decided that it wasn't worth ruining his chance at finals with two events. He was heat 8 of 8, the final heat. He looked at where Jaeger, Eren was located on the heat sheet. Heat 5. Not bad, for someone who didn't swim fly or back, and didn't swim distance.  
Levi looked at his heat. He was supposed to win by at least 8 seconds. His time was a 4:53:87 so he was unbelievably close to the senior national cut. If he could just lengthen out his breaststroke a little bit, he would be fine. Levi could feel a hint of compassion for Eren, who had to swim the 400 Free and 400 IM in the same day. Poor kid was heat 3 of the 400 free out of 9, which meant he sucked balls at the event. In retrospect, Eren hadn't really talked about the meet, or what his favorite events were. Levi had just assumed distance wasn't his thing. Armin was heat 8 of the 400 free, and heat 9 out of 10 in the 200 back. Obviously he was good at distance free and back, but not IM.  
If you looked at events like this, anyone would believe Levi was only good at fly and IM. Which was true, but Levi was highly skilled in every stroke. He already possessed senior sectionals in every other event, except the 1500 Free and 200 Breast. He just had connections to Coach Pixis, who allowed him to only swim the things he liked. Levi was appreciative of coach P. The man was stern, but was a great coach who could really motivate you. Levi looked downwards. Eren was just sitting with Armin, talking about whatever.

~~~

"Dude, the 400 IM is going to start soon." Armin said, pointing to the heat sheet. Eren nodded. He hated distance swimming with a passion, but he always opted to do his best. It was upsetting that Coach Pixis had put him in both 400's today, but Eren knew he could do it. The first heat was called to the blocks, and Eren started to prepare himself for his race. He drank water, went pee, drank more water, and did some stretching. He wasn't one to warm up in the pool before his race.  
Armin watched intently as Eren studied the pool, watching the swimmers before him. Eren had always liked to watch people swim. It helped calm his nerves to see the mistakes others made.  
It seemed they were doing chaser starts, which was just fricken fantabulous. Eren hated chaser starts. It gave him anxiety. He would be on his last lap, and once he got halfway, they'd send the next kid diving in, trying to chase Eren and catch up to him. He hated the uncertainty of where the others were. In all, he hated long course. He preferred short course, with all of the walls. He could see everyone in his heat at all times.  
"Heat four!" The announcer called. Eren started to go to his lane. He was supposed to win his heat, but not by much. He would have to go fast to take the lead first, and then he would solidify it during breaststroke. His fly wasn't great, but Eren could swim a 100 of it no problem. If he could just get a lead there...  
"Are you Eren Jaeger?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I'm your timer, I just needed to make sure you were in the right place.

NOTES: Wow okay, so the actual swimming is starting. I hope you like it guys :)


End file.
